Heroes
by Table for Two
Summary: "I feel like a hero, are you my heroine." A Red/Rae story. Somewhat song-fic. Anyways, Red X saves Raven from a group of thugs and he does his best to win her heart as well. Please review!
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: So I'm gonna go ahead and take a guess that you already know I do not own Teen Titans or any of the other crap I'm adding in here including: the song "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls, also a slight cross over with Kingdom Hearts (mostly just based on abilities), and other items like games, books, movies, etc. that will be mentioned in later chapters. All I own is Red X's alter ego, my own characters, and the plot.

** I'm happy though because this is my first fan-fic and I've already decided how it's gonna go down. Anyways, this is a Red/Rae story. It also takes place after Tokyo and all that jazz. Reviews are quite welcome. Enjoi**

Hero

By Table For Two

The unexpected morning rain heavily splattered against the huge bay windows of Titans Tower, home of Jump City's fearless teen heroes, the Teen Titans. Almost the whole tower was covered with huge windows, so the constant audio of rain hitting glass echoed relentlessly throughout the building of the still heavily sleeping Titans.

It was about nine in the morning and none of the Titans, not even the quiet, gothic, Raven who's up before anyone even begins to stir, was still deep within the dark blue confines of her blankets in her room.

Now normally, this would be a red alert that not one of the teen heroes was awake, but they had quite a reason to have the leisure of sleeping in. Last night they had had a very exhausting battle, which could have put anyone in a sleeping coma for at least a week, so it was only fair to allow these teens some sleep.

It wasn't exactly that their battle last night had been extremely difficult; it was just that it had lasted until five in the morning. One of Jump City's most notorious villains, Dr. Light, had taken it upon himself to steal and harvest all of the city's light and electricity. The Titans had chased him all over the city until they had finally pulled together and took him down effortlessly. However, they had all been energetically drained **(A.N.: I mean, who wouldn't be, right?)** and instantly fell asleep right before they even put their heads down on their pillows.

About an hour later, with the sky still sloshing down buckets of rain, the gothic teen slowly awoke from her slumber. Raven rolled over onto her side and disentangled herself from her bed sheets and grabbed her communicator to check the time. The main screen that showed a large black 'T' that took up most of the screen with the date and time underneath it read **10:37am**. The half-demon growled to herself and sat up in the middle of her bed to try and rid all sleep and exhaustion from her body and mind. "Ugh… I really should consider investing in an alarm clock…" Raven mumbled, stepped to the floor, and stretched her stiff limbs.

After raking her fingers through her hair and brushing her teeth, the teen donned her deep blue cloak, one of her favorite books, and quietly left her safe haven that was her room and walked swiftly down to the kitchen/dining room/main ops to make some herbal tea.

It didn't take that long for the violet-haired sorceress to get all the necessities for her tea. Soon, Raven had a mug of tea and was sitting on the circular couch with the book that she'd already read countless of times, but she was running out of good books to read. She needed to take a trip to a bookstore soon, and probably stop by the new poetry café while she was at it. But she would do that later. All Raven really felt like doing at the moment was relax and continue her constant reading of, To Kill A Mockingbird.

An hour later…

Raven stood up from the couch and closed her book having once finished it _again._ She walked to kitchen and placed her long empty teacup into the battlefield that was the sink. The teen took a deep breath and looked around the room. It was maybe around eleven and everyone was still asleep. As much as Raven loved all the quiet she found it completely foreign. After some thought and a quick session of meditation, the half-demon decided to take a trip into town to get some new books and drop by the new poetry café.

Raven walked to her room and went to her closet to grab her 'citizen' clothes that Starfire insisted she buy. Luckily, Raven had convinced Star to let her get clothes that she _actually liked._ The sorceress pulled out a black mini-skirt that came to her mid-thigh, and a black and gray long sleeved shirt with a hood. It _was_ raining after all. So why not have a hood? Then the girl grabbed a pair of black hi-top converse. After Raven finished dressing she wrote a quick note to her friends in case they should awake before she returned.

'_Hey guys,_

_ Going into town for books and coffee. Be back later._

_ Raven'_

Satisfied, the half-demon turned and walked out the door and flew over Jump until she landed in the alley between some nonsense retail store and her favorite bookstore.

The rain was coming down in buckets and had almost drenched Raven and soaked her to the bone. However, she didn't really mind as she used her powers to separate the water from herself and then to cover her from the rain.

As the teen stepped inside, she felt completely at home.

It wasn't dark, forbidden, or dismal, instead it was bright, welcoming, and joyful, but the scent of freshly printed ink and coffee hung in the air. There were rows upon rows upon rows of books ranging from home economics to graphic novels. A very serene environment surrounded it all and it made the whole getting doused with rain pretty bearable.

Robin yawned and rose up out of bed. It was two o' clock and he had slept the whole day away. Then again he didn't really feel all that bad because his team _had _been up all night dealing with the nuisance of Dr. Light…

The boy wonder got dressed and walked out the door down to Starfire's room to check up on her and make sure she was safe. He typed in the pass code to Star's room, it was his own name, and peeked inside to see her slowly and deeply breathing. She was still asleep. Robin did this every morning right when he woke up. He always wanted to make sure she was safe and not in harm's way. He didn't know what'd he'd do if something ever happened to her…

Robin smiled to himself as he walked down the hall towards the main ops room. It had been about three months since he and Starfire had confessed their feelings for one another and had shared their first kiss. He'd been so happy recently he didn't really obsess over Slade anymore at all, he didn't worry as much, and he was just in better spirits.

The masked leader walked into the main ops room to find a note in the center of the island in the kitchen. He read it over and nodded to himself and chuckled. _ Of course Raven _would_ be the first person up and actually doing something constructive. _Robin shook his head again and walked to the elevator to go outside to get the newspaper.

Raven walked across the street with her purchases to the poetry café she'd been looking forward to listening to the newest poets and to having some more herbal tea. As the violet-haired teen walked inside she saw the whole room was scattered with tables with two chairs apiece along with couches and love seats at various locations throughout the building. The gothic teen made her way over to one of the empty love seats and sat down and listened to the boy on stage reading aloud a poem he had written about the cold and bleak world we live in. About three seconds after she sat down a waiter waltzed up to her and asked if there was anything she'd like.

"Do you have herbal tea?" Raven asked. "Yes ma'am we certainly do." He replied. "That'd be it for me then." She nodded to him and he walked away writing down her order. The half-demon reached down next to her and pulled out one of the books she'd bought: Thirteen Reasons Why by Jay Asher. **(A.N.: I seriously loved that book, you need to buy it, rent it, trade a pack of bubble gum for it, just read that book!) **

The violet-haired sorceress took out her communicator to check the time again. **5:03pm**. _Shoot. I really didn't mean to stay this long._ She thought to herself. _I should probably get going._ Raven stood up and placed a ten-dollar bill on the table for the tea and tip and walked out.

She went across the street and into the alleyway that she had walked out of earlier. It was getting to be really dark and Raven stumbled once or twice in the alley until someone caught her arm.

Raven stiffened and turned slightly to see a three men that looked to be in their early twenties stare greedily at her. The Titan glared at the man holding onto her arm and tried to jerk her arm free from his grip, but failed miserably.

"Oh c'mon, princess. There's no need to be like that. We just wanna play." The man smirked ominously and stepped closer, the other two following suit. They were closing in on Raven.

"Back. Off." Raven ground out through her teeth. The three men chuckled darkly and moved in again. Raven stepped back until she had finally connected with the wall. She was trapped.

Welp, there's chapter one for ya. I am extremely tired cuz it's like 2 am, but I had a lot of fun writing this! I'll update soon, and next chapter has some Red X action! Anyways, feel free to write what ya think. Good Night!

**Table for Two**


	2. Saving Raven

Okay, so here's the second chapter! I'm pretty excited for this, but I'm facing some pretty intense writers block for chapter 3. So if you have any ideas… Sharing is caring ^-^ Anyways, go on and read! Enjoi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans obviously, cuz if I did then I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

CHAPTER 2Heroes

By Table For Two

Raven looked around and saw that there was absolutely no way she was going to escape. The leader of the three men inched closer to Raven and slowly pulled a small pocketknife from his jacket pocket.

The rain made things even worse. Every raindrop that fell into Raven's eyes blurred her vision more and more. The violet-haired sorceress tried to concentrate and center herself to use her powers just so she could make at least a sliver of a chance for escape. The men closed in and Raven had her throat clenched around a loud scream, but her mouth felt completely dry. Having no other option but to center herself, she put her fingers to her temples and whispered the key to her powers and meditation.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth- ARGH!" Raven started her mantra, but was stopped when the leader brought the fist that wasn't holding the knife forward and connected it with her stomach. She doubled over in pain and clutched her abdomen. The man smirked at her evilly and stepped back to observe her status. Making a decision, he stepped forward quickly and shoved the knife into Raven's side. Her scream was filled with a mixture of shock and pain. Laughing, the man then kicked the girl in the ribs slamming her into the wall.

The half-demon's whole body screamed with pain as she crumbled in a heap at the feet of the man. Her side felt like it was on fire, and she could barely breathe. Ribs had obviously been broken.

Whatever hope she had left vanished instantly. This is how she would die; in an alley at the feet of a thug.

Raven turned her head to the back wall of the alley and shut her eyes tight preparing for the onslaught of pain that awaited her from the men before her.

The two lackeys behind the first man jeered at Raven and egged their leader to go further and end this already. The main thug lurched forward and was about to strike with the knife again when something flew through the air and landed right in front of him, stopping all movement. He looked at his buds and then down at the object.

It was a red 'X'.

Within a matter of seconds the 'X' exploded and the man flew back and collided with the thug on the right.

"I don't think so." A metallic voice sounded throughout the alley as a tall figure clad in black appeared in front of Raven. "Taking down the titans is _my_ job."

The figure leapt in the air and threw more explosive 'X's at the three men. Lackey number 1 looked at the leader then back at the stranger. Glaring, he ran forward and swung at his face only to connect with air. The black-clad figure appeared right behind the lackey and dropped to the ground, sweeping the man's legs out from under him.

The man slowly got up and stared at the annoying kid who ruined their fun. As he was about to strike again, the stranger held up a gloved and hand with a red 'X' in the middle of his palm. The marking lit up and all of a sudden a huge, adhesive 'X' flew out and pinned the man to the wall.

"One down. Two to go." The figure turned to the other two and slowly walked up to them.

Lackey number two was obviously the one with brains in the group because he jumped up and bravely ran away.

"Ugh…" The leader rose up and grimaced. "Kid, if you keep running around and jacking up all my plans, then your head's really gonna look mighty fine up on my mantle." He laughed and raised his knife pointing it at the stranger's heart. The figure clenched his fists. Then he was gone.

"Heh, that's what I thought. Mantle line works every time" The leader stepped towards Raven, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his shoulders. "You sure about that?" The stranger reappeared behind the man, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him across the alley.

Right as the man hit the wall, the figure was upon him again with an x-blade at his throat. "Listen up gramps, I'm gonna give you a ten second head start before I come after you and beat you to a pulp. Starting now." The man searched the skull mask in front of him and chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha… I'm not scared of you, kid. So go threaten someone else." He spat blood onto the pavement as if to prove his point. The stranger looked at the blood, then to the man. "Gee, and I was really hoping you were. 10…9…8…" He started to count down stepping away, but having two x-blades at his side now.

"Go ahead and kill me, kid. You think I care? Ha, ha, ha! C'mon! Kill me! I _dare _you!" The figure continued his counting while the vermin in front of him kept on screaming. "3…2…1." The stranger grabbed the man by his shirt. "I don't _kill._" He brought his fist down and across the man's head knocking him unconscious. "But knocking you out isn't against my rules." He threw the man down to the ground.

At that moment the teen heard a quiet moan. He spun around and remembered why he had attacked these men in the first place. "Raven!" The stranger ran forward to the barely alive girl. "Hey, can you hear me?"

Raven looked up at the stranger and focused her eyes on his mask.

"Red X?" Then she blacked out in Red X's arms.

"Dude, it's been hours!" Beast Boy wailed.

"She'll be back, Beast Boy. Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

It was eight in the afternoon and Raven wasn't back yet. All the Titans were gathered in the main ops room. Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game on the huge t.v. screen/window. Starfire was cooking a big pot of God knows what, and Beast Boy was pacing the floor in worry.

"Yeah, B. Relax. Rae'll be back soon. The girl's probably on her way home right now. So calm down and come over here and watch me kick Rob's butt in this race!"

"I don't know, Cy…" Beast Boy stopped his pacing and faced the big bay windows and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Starfire stopped her cooking and flew to her friend to console him.

"Friend Beast Boy, Friend Raven has gone out early in the day and returned later in day before, has she not?" Starfire asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Well, yeah…" The changeling mumbled.

"Then there is no need to worry! Friend Raven will be back soon! I am sure of this!" Starfire picked her friend up in a bone-crushing of reassurance.

"Yeah, okay…" Beast Boy nodded and walked over to sit next to Cyborg while he continued to stare out the window at the rain… Something just didn't feel right…

He was so worried about Raven. She was his absolute best friend now, and… He couldn't deny that he felt more than just friendly feelings for Raven… The changeling wasn't exactly sure how or when he developed feelings for the quiet empathy. He guessed it had started when she had helped him overcome his pain from seeing Tara again on accident when they had returned to Jump City from their trip to Tokyo to find Brushogun.

The Titans had all tried to help Beast Boy get over his despair and reminiscence of the times he spent with Terra when she joined the Teen Titans, before she betrayed them, and her final moments destroying Slade… Even thinking about it now brought up a faint sting to his chest. But they had all failed miserably.

That is until one night Beast Boy had woken up screaming after a real nasty nightmare of Terra. Raven had heard and came to his door. He let her come in and she talked to him and consoled him. After that nothing…was really the same between them. Occasionally they would jab jokes at each other and Raven would still say he wasn't funny, but there was definitely an unbreakable bond between the two.

Beast Boy had only recently made the decision to confess to Raven of his feelings for her, and he was going to do that today, but he hadn't seen her all day. Something just bothered him. His senses were going crazy and it felt almost as if she was in trouble… Whatever it was, Beast Boy just hoped Raven was safe, he didn't know what he'd do without her.

Ugh, I know it's short, but dad's been on the computer all day looking for a hotel room. So I haven't had time to update. Plus I have a killer headache so it's cutting down on my writing time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, cuz I certainly did. It's funny cuz during the whole fighting scene, I was blaring Linkin Park's song Papercut to set the tone lol :D that's probably the source of my headache. Well go ahead and review plz. By the way I wanted to thank my first reviewers cuz they made my heart smile! Sort of…

**Here they are: **

**d-a28b**

**elainhac123**

**blackberryhunttress**

**Thank you, seriously. **

**Catch ya later,**

**Table For Two **


	3. Surprises

Here we go! Chapter 3! I'm excited for this! Uhm… This chapter is kinda where the title starts to actually make sense. Hallelujah. Well, I hope you like this lots 'n lots. Enjoi

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and Red X's alter ego. **

**Chapter 3:**

Heroes

By Table For Two

After what seemed like forever, morning came and Raven turned her head slowly on the very soft and warm pillow underneath her.

Wait, what?

Raven's eyes shot open. Why the heck was there a pillow under her head? Or more importantly, where the heck was she? The empath checked her surroundings.

She was in a completely white room, well except the one wall that was one big window. White carpet, white walls, white bed, and all the other furniture were white also. Raven sat up, but then groaned in pain as a jolt went through her middle and chest. Gasping, she slowly lay back down on the soft bed. The half-demon looked down at her person. She was in the black tank top she was wearing underneath her hoodie. However, something was wrong.

Gently lifting the hem of the tank top up, Raven saw white bandages wrapping all the way up from the edge of her waist to right below her breast. The memories of yesterday afternoon sluggishly flooded back through her mind. They weren't exactly streams of vision of the events just mere photos. The last memory was of a white skull with a red x in the middle of it…

"Red X!" Raven gasped throwing her hand over her eyes.

"Yes?" A metallic voice sounded from the far corner of the room.

"Ahh!" Raven shot up to glare at the thief, but she just clenched her eyes shut and hissed as another jolt of pain shot through her.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Sunshine. You cracked a couple ribs and there's a stab wound in your left side. Nothing vital was injured, but you're still pretty fragile." Red X slowly crossed the room, still in full uniform, and gently pressed Raven's shoulders down back on the bed.

"Don't touch me." Raven pulled away from his touch and rose back up ignoring the rocketing pain. "Just go back to your corner."

"So you really are as stubborn as they say, huh, Sunshine? Pity." Red X ignored Raven's command and stayed right where he was and crossed his arms. "Look, I was just trying to help, and I meant what I said. You really are fragile at the moment and you should be resting."

"Where am I?" Raven hissed. She was very uncomfortable with the situation. Also, she was at a disadvantage considering her broken state.

Red X rolled his eyes under his mask and said. "You're at my place. After I stopped those thugs from killing you I couldn't think of anything else, and you were losing blood fast. So I brought you here." Red X uncrossed his arms and leaned on the wall parallel to the bed.

"Ugh, you couldn't have just taken me to Titan's Tower?" Raven growled.

"No, because I'm not big on going to jail. Plus, my place has just as big of windows as yours." The thief smirked under the mask, and silently watched Raven astounded that she hadn't tried to blow him to bits yet.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Yes, that may be so, but does _your place_ have an infirmary?" Raven asked glaring at the skull mask.

"Oh… I guess I didn't think of that…" Red X glared at the carpet. He felt a twinge of hurt knowing that she hated being in his home. _Wait, why am I hurt? It doesn't matter, I mean I _am _her enemy…but still._

"Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter now." Raven slowly rose out of the bed and stood up. That caught the thief's eye and he jumped across the bed and grabbed her wrist.

"Ha, ha. What do you think you're doing, Sunshine?" Red X cocked his head to the side slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find my shirt, get my shoes, and go back to the tower. Now let me go." Raven twisted her wrist out of the thief's grip and turned to the nightstand next to the bed where her shirt was laying. She grabbed and put it on again annoying the pain in her side.

Red X laughed out loud. "What?" The empath's eyes glared daggers at his masked ones and she stopped all movement.

"How do you plan to leave, Sunshine? Have you looked out the windows recently?" Raven raised an eyebrow and slowly backed away towards the wall that was one big window. She turned and faced the glass expecting to see skyscrapers, apartment buildings, streets, restaurants, cars, and her home: Titan's Tower.

Sadly, that's not at all what she saw.

Instead, Raven saw what seemed to stretch for miles, a clear view of the Jump City Bay. Far, far away was the familiar 'T' shaped tower and Jump City right behind it. Suddenly Red X was right behind Raven.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly live in Jump City."

Without turning around Raven spoke, "Then where do you live, _exactly_?"

The thief chuckled. "Now, now, Sunshine. That goes against rule number one of being a thief. '_Never let out any personal information'_." Raven blinked and turned around finally, glaring at him. "So what? I'm just supposed to play the damsel in distress, while I wait for my friends to come and find me? No thanks." Raven crossed her arms and glared at the wall.

"You don't have to be the damsel in distress." Red X said solemnly. "I didn't kidnap you. You can go whenever you want. However, your powers aren't really in top form right now, considering that you've just used about all that you can today to heal most of the fractures in your rib cage and to seal the stab wound to stop it from bleeding, am I wrong?" Red X leaned down and got right in her face so she had no choice but to stare directly into his masked eyes.

All though she hated to admit it. He was right. Raven was physically drained from healing herself while she slept. But instead of giving him the satisfaction of being right, Raven pulled her gaze away from his eyes and glared at the white, almost _too_ white, carpet. She mumbled something along the lines of, "Shut up."

Red X chuckled again and stepped away from Raven, smiling slightly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned and walked to the door and called over his shoulder, "Dinner's in five, Sunshine!"

Raven looked at his form as it went through the doorway. "Quit calling me 'sunshine'!" She called back to him. Raven decided she'd try and center herself so that she could muster any power she may have left.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven concentrated on the nightstand and tried to lift it with her mind. It gave a feeble shake, but other than that, it stayed completely still.

"Ugh…" Raven put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "This is going to be one interesting stay…"

"Okay, Titans, it's ten in the morning and Raven's not anywhere in the tower. So let's split up and search all of Jump! Cyborg take the docs! Beast Boy, check all the nearby bookstores and cafés! Star fly over the city and keep your eyes peeled for all signs of Raven! I'll take the R-Cycle and check every street and alley possible! Got it?"

Robin stood in front of all the Titans giving the commands to start searching for Raven. They had all realized that Beast Boy had been right. Something _was_ wrong, and they should have noticed it last night, but they were all too concerned with their own tasks at hand.

Starfire and Cyborg voiced there understanding, but Beast Boy just gave a curt nod and continued to glare at Robin. It had taken him all day yesterday, all night last night, and all morning until he finally understood that Raven wasn't back yet.

Robin inwardly flinched at the icy glare Beast Boy gave him. It would have done Raven proud. He cleared his throat and glared right back, then yelled his famous battle cry. "Titans go!"

They all jumped into action except Beast Boy. He just sat there and continued to glare at Robin. Finally Robin spoke up. "Listen Beast Boy, I know I should have listened, but I just didn't think-" Beast Boy jumped up and glared right into Robin's masked eyes. He'd grown taller over the past months and now stood two inches taller than Raven. So now he was the exact height as Robin.

"No, Robin, you didn't think. You didn't _care_. I'm the only one that did, and now God knows what happened to Raven!" Beast Boy through his arms up in exasperation. Robin glared at Beast Boy.

"Don't you dare think I don't _care_. I do care, Beast Boy," The masked teen put a comforting hand on the changeling's shoulder, "She's my best friend. I would do anything for Raven, and right now that means we need to go find and bring her back home.

Beast Boy shook off Robin's hand and turned towards the door to leave. "Whatever, Robin…"

Robin sighed and said the only thing he could think of at the moment. "Beast Boy I know."

That stopped Beast Boy right in his tracks. He whirled around and gave Robin a shocked expression. "Wh- what?" Robin nodded and walked up to him.

"I said I know. I know how you feel about her. I see the way you look at her whenever she walks into a room. The way your ears droop when she puts down one of your jokes. I _know._" Robin looked at the changeling once again.

Beast Boy turned a deep shade of red and looked down suddenly interested in the carpet. "I thought no one would notice…"

Robin smirked and pointed a thumb at his own chest. "Trained by Batman remember? I notice a _lot_ of things." Beast Boy nodded. "Just… don't tell anyone, 'kay?" With that Beast Boy walked out the door and down to the garage.

The end…of this chapter! Woo, I really like where this is headed. I don't know about you, but this story is heading down a pretty bright road right now. So there ya go! Please review!

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two**


	4. Thunder and books

Hayy, guys, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but that's because my brother had this Missouri Boy State ceremony thing and my family had to drive up to Kansas City for the weekend and we just got back today! Anyway, luckily my phone has a note pad on it so I typed up everything on that handy dandy device. I know I say this about every freaking chapter BUT! I'm seriously excited about this chapter!

Disclaimer: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a confession to make… I don't own Teen Titans! *silence* Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised either… Anyways, Enjoi

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#| (A.N.: ha it's a brick wall… sort of…)

Chapter 3

Heroes

By Table For Two

Seven hours had passed and the violet-haired empath still sat in the center of the large, white bed, meditating quietly. That is, until a sharp knock came to the oak door, adjacent to the bed. Raven opened her violet eyes that shone out from the darkness of her shirt's hood. She looked to the small clock on the bedside table and groaned at the time.

"Sunshine, what don't you get about 'dinner at five'?" Red X asked through the door. Raven rolled her eyes and replied in a monotone, "I'm not hungry."

Red X sighed heavily and ran an ungloved hand down his unmasked face. He leaned against the door with his arm propped above his head on the door. "Look, Sunshine, we can either do this the easy way by you being a good, little girl and coming out here and having dinner with me or…" X paused and glared at the door. "We can do this the hard way. Your choice." Red X smirked already guessing what the outcome would be.

Raven rolled her eyes once again at his cliché ultimatum. Whatever to originality?

"I'm. Not. Hungry."

Red X smiled inwardly. "Hard way it is then." The thief muttered. He put his hands in his jean pockets, having changed out of his uniform, and walked away.

The half-demon looked up. "What?" She shrugged it off and continued her interrupted meditation.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azara- AHHH!" Raven shrieked loudly as two arms snaked around her waist from behind and yanked her up off the bed. Red X laughed and slung Raven over his shoulder.

The violet-eyed girl pounded against his back in protest.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down this INSTANT!"

X continued to laugh and carry her out of the room. "You refused to be good. So, like I promised, we're doing this the hard way. Now, quit squirming, Sunshine." To emphasize his words, X bounced Raven on his shoulder, making sure not to harm her.

"I hate you." Raven grumbled, propping her elbow on X's shoulder blade, and leaning her head into her hand.

X sighed. "I know, Sunshine. I know." He said this so quietly that the small half-demon didn't think she was supposed to hear him.

Raven looked around and noticed they were going down a very long hallway covered with posters, pictures, and sketches. Most of the posters were of movies and bands. The one that really caught her eye was a poster of two teenagers; one guy, one girl. The guy was standing straight up with both of his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a black t-shirt with gray skinny jeans. The girl was crouched down in front of him with her right shoulder to his shins. She wore black jean shorts that came to her mid-thigh with a black shirt with the front of a tuxedo printed on it.

Underneath the two teens were huge block letters spelling: TABLE FOR TWO with a question mark at the end. (A.N.: Yeah, it's my username, but it's also my band name. Now, when I say band I don't mean, 'Yeah, my friend and me are in this band, but we don't play instruments or know any songs. We're getting there though', no, I mean, my best friend and I are in a band like the White Stripes, but we do covers. I'll explain more at the end of this chapter…maybe) The boy's face was plastered with a smirk, but his ink-black hair covered from his forehead to his nose, so Raven couldn't see his eyes. His hair was spiked up, but not as spiky as Robin's. This boy's hair went every which way and was completely spiked, except his bangs, which fell straight.

While the boy had a look of defiance, the girl had a small smile playing on her lips with a spark in her hazel eyes. Her bangs covered her left eye while the rest of her brown and red streaked hair fell past her shoulders and, sort of like the boy's, the girl's hair was edgy and spiky. (A.N.: I love my hair ^-^)

As Raven moved her eyes away from the poster she also noticed that the thief wasn't wearing the suit anymore, (albeit the utility belt, which explained how he got in the room without her noticing) instead he wore a dark gray hoodie with the hood up, black skinny jeans, and, from what it looked like, black converse.

X felt Raven's head shift down. He turned his head slightly and saw her looking down.

The thief smirked.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked.

The petite empath blushed and glared at the back of his hooded head. "No."

X snorted and said, "It's fine if you are. I mean, a lot of women do."

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked already becoming heavily annoyed with the rude crook.

"Almost. Why? Did you finally realize you _were_ hungry?" He chuckled and Raven winced as his shoulder rose up and bumped her ribs on accident. "No," wince, "but your shoulder keeps hitting my ribs."

X froze for a second.

Raven looked up hopefully. "Oh, God, you're right. Here." He slowly slid the girl off his shoulder and into a wooden stool placed next to a large, marble island in the center of a huge, dimly lit kitchen. The marble countertops and island were gray and green, while all the cabinets were a light brown. A black steal refrigerator stood adjacent to where Raven sat. A countertop with a sink, dishwasher, and trash compactor was located to the refrigerator's immediate right.

X kept his head down and walked to the other side of the island, and went to the electric stove built into the wall. He grabbed a pan from a cabinet next to the stove. Grasping the handle of the pan, X made his way over to a sink on the other side of the massive kitchen, and filled it with water, putting it on the stove to boil.

Raven watched all this in silence. She was a little tired and was still drained from all the healing she'd done. Leaving tonight was definitely not an option. _Great_ she thought bitterly.

X turned his back to the stove and stared continuously at the wooden floorboards. Raven watched him and was a slightly disappointed that he wore not only a hood, but a white ball cap underneath it, shrouding his face from the nose up in darkness.

The violet-haired empath didn't know as to why she felt disappointed at not being able to see his features. She blamed it on the fact that she just wanted to give more information to Robin about the infamous Red X when she got back… But something in the back of her mind told her it was something else…

"Uh, Sunshine?" X waved a hand in front of Raven's face bringing her out of her reverie.

The half-demon growled quietly, propped her elbow on the island and put her forehead in her hand. "Quit calling me 'sunshine'."

X chuckled. "Sorry. My house, my rules. But can I ask you a personal question?" The thief slightly cocked his head to one side. Since the kitchen was so dimly lit, it was completely impossible to see his face. However, they were right under a small light, and it shed a sliver of light over his face showing a little more up his cheek, but it wasn't enough for Raven. She looked harder at the small amount of light on his face. If she looked close enough she may be able to see his eyes.

This small bubble of hope formed in her stomach, but then it popped when X realized her scrutinizing, and he straightened up, staring down at the petite girl. Raven shook her head and glared at her hands. "No, you can't."

Red X ignored her objection completely. "Are you opposed to loud music?" He asked innocently.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I thought I said no to the personal question."

X reached over to a bowl of fruit on the island, pulled it next to him, and plucked out a grape. "You may have, but I'm a little hard of hearing." He smirked at her as he popped the grape into his mouth. "But you didn't answer my question, Sunshine."

Raven rubbed her temples to try and ease the oncoming headache. "Ugh, _how_ loud?"

X laughed and said, "Didn't think so." Then he grabbed a small black remote and pointed it at a small I-Home in the far corner of the massive kitchen.

Music suddenly erupted from the small, black box.

A soft, acoustic guitar melody started to play. It wasn't all that loud, like X had said it would be. Raven looked at the player in the corner. The music was very calming and the lyrics started in (A.N.: I'm not putting in the lyrics. Its kinda pointless cuz it's not the main song of the whole story and right now it's like background music.)

After awhile, curiosity found Raven as she listened to X quietly sing as he turned back to the stove and poured something into the boiling, while simultaneously stirring the contents of the pan around with a wooden spoon.

"What is this?" The quiet teen leaned her head into the palm of her right hand with feigned nonchalance.

X turned slightly from the stove. "Hmm?"

Raven sat up straight and cleared her throat. "What's the name of this song? I've never heard it before…" She had no idea as to why she was attempting conversation with this boy. Raven didn't even listen to a lot of music, so of course she wouldn't know this song… The violet-eyed girl continued to stare at X's hooded face.

X was about to reply, but then stopped and held up an index finger for her patience. Right about then, the chorus kicked in.

'_Your voice_

_Is the soundtrack of my _

_Summer_

_Didn't know you're unlike any other_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest_

_Of all the colors_

_I don't wanna _

_Ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Bring on the thunder_

(A.N.: I lied.)

Raven sat there on the stool and finally looked up at X after the chorus and the next verse started; he was staring intently at her. She looked away from his intense gaze and stared at the I-Home again.

X blinked and frowned slightly and then chuckled lightly, "Heh, it's, uhm, it's called Thunder." He looked to the I-Home again as the chorus started again, but he looked at Raven from the corner of his eye. "It's one of my favorites." X went back to cooking. He grabbed the pan, a steal colander, and went over to the sink. X poured the contents of the pan into the colander and back.

Raven nodded as he walked back to the stove and asked another question. What was wrong with her? "Who's it by?"

X stirred the contents of the pan for a minute or two before turning around to face Raven, and answering. "A band called Boys Like Girls. Again, it's one of my favorites. How 'bout you, Sunshine?" He suddenly turned the questioning around. "What's your favorite song and band?" Red X plucked another grape and popped it into his mouth. The he pushed the bowl towards Raven. "Want anything?"

The violet-haired empath raised an eyebrow at the bowl in front of her. In response to the sudden abundance of food, her stomach growled quietly. Raven shrugged slightly and grabbed a small red apple and turned it over in her hands as if it were the most fragile thing on earth.

X marveled at the gothic beauty in front of him. For once he could actually jus _look_ at her instead of fighting her all the time or having to stare at her through the limited vision the mask gave off, and her hood had fallen off when he'd sat her down earlier. So now he took her all in.

Her beautiful violet hair came to a little past her shoulders; she had obviously given up on keeping it short. Also, her shimmering violet eyes that were brought out by the frame of violet locks around her face just sparkled with intelligence and wisdom. In the middle of her forehead he found a bright red ruby. X figured it was a religion thing. Even though her skin was a light gray, X really did find it beautiful. She was, too him, absolutely stunning.

_God, what am I _thinking_? She's a _Titan_! She obviously has no interest in me, so quit trying so hard to make her like you! But man if she did…_

"I don't have one." Raven said finally looking up to find the thief frowning at her slightly with a touch of hurt in his eyes. The empath arched an eyebrow slightly.

X realized he'd been staring. He blushed a little and straightened himself then he walked back to the stove turning it off and putting whatever was in the pan into two small bowls.

"Uhm, what?" X asked confused.

Raven shook her head. "I don't have a favorite song or band."

Remembering his earlier question, X regained his temporarily dropped cockiness.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to change that." He smiled, grabbed the two bowls, and sat next to Raven on the same side of the island. "But for now, bon appetite!" X said handing her a fork. "I hope you like macaroni and cheese."

The petite girl arched another eyebrow at the bowl and then to X.

"Okay then." Raven picked up her fork and speared a poor defenseless noodle. She put it into her mouth and chewed slowly.

X cleared his throat. "So whaddya think?" He looked right into Raven's eyes for the second time this evening, and she tried not to look at his. The girl looked back at her food. "The truth or a lie?" Raven deadpanned.

"Hmm… Truth please."

Raven nodded.

"Yeah, you…can't. Cook." She said and shook her head slightly.

X laughed out loud heartily. "Ha, ha! I know… But that's not what I was referring to, Sunshine."

"Oh, then what _were_ you referring to?" Raven raised both of her eyebrows at him."

Red X blinked a couple times and looked anywhere, but Raven. "I was referring to your situation. Here, in my household."

Raven's eyes widened and she looked up at the ceiling. A couple of silent minutes passed until finally Raven stared back at the I-Home. "I don't like it. In all honesty, I _hate_ it. I can't use my powers because I'm so drained, so I'm _stuck_ here as your petty hostage." Raven stated. X frowned down at his food.

"You're _not_ my hostage, Raven." Her eyes widened a little in surprise as he actually said her name. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but you don't have to worry about being drained. Your powers will return soon enough." The violet-eyed girl didn't need her empathic powers to understand that her words had hurt him, but what she couldn't understand was _why _he was hurt. Raven could literally not figure this guy out. He seemed to care about what she actually had to say, even if it wasn't much.

The half-demon sighed and looked back at his hooded and capped head. If only she could see his face, the curiosity was killing her. She didn't know what it was, but he intrigued her immensely so. _Ugh, snap out of it, Raven._

"Look, I'm… sorry. It's just that I don't like being away from my home, my room, and my family…" Raven frowned down at her hands.

X took note of this. "Something wrong, Sunshine?"

Raven rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname. "It's nothing."

He rolled his eyes also and turned and faced her completely forgetting the macaroni. "Now, c'mon. Seriously, there's obviously something wrong." X reached his hand out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it especially if he wanted to keep his hands attached to his arms.  
"What makes you think I have to tell you everything whenever you ask?" Raven snapped, whipping her head around to face him as she glared. Although she couldn't see it, he glared back. "I was just _asking_." He got up and grabbed his bowl and dumped the pasta into the trash. "I'm sorry for wanting to help." He spat bitterly._ Calm down, Cody! Jeez, I mean c'mon, you don't have to snap at her. She just doesn't wanna talk about it._ X sighed and pulled the bill of his cap farther down over his face. As he turned back to Raven he saw her glaring out the huge bay window at the tower, and although her face was empty of emotion, her eyes gave away everything. She was hurt.

That's when it clicked in his head. "You're sad 'cuz they haven't found you yet, aren't you, Sunshine?"

The half-demon glared at Red X. After awhile her gaze softened slightly and she nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

X nodded. "Anything I can do?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, give me my powers back." Inside X felt like he'd been shocked. Outside, he just smiled and chuckled. "Ha, ha. I meant is there anything I can do to make your stay better? You like reading right?" Raven raised a suspicious eyebrow, but nodded.

X grinned and walked swiftly around the island to her side and offered her his hand. She ignored it and gently stepped down from the stool. His grinned never faltered as he grabbed her hand and led her down another white hallway, past a huge living area, also white, and then finally to a pair of French doors. X stopped and the empath yanked her hand back and crossed her arms over her chest.

The thief looked at the doors then turned to Raven. "Close your eyes."

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me. It's a surprise. Just close 'em!" X implored.

"Whatever." Raven rolled her eyes one last time before closing them. X smiled and opened the door, leading her inside. After they were inside the room, X turned on the lights. "Okay, you can open them." X sighed.

Raven slowly opened her violet eyes. Then she gasped.

Before her was a room much like the one she woke up in, but bigger, with no bed and now furniture, except the small white couch in the center of the room. The thing that made her gasp though was the insane amount of books lining all the walls, save for the one wall all made of glass. "No way." Raven muttered. She stepped passed the threshold and stared at the countless number of books. There were books on the floor, books stacked in corners, books littering the couch, books _everywhere._

Red X smiled to himself. "You like it?"

Raven only nodded in response. "Then it's yours."

The violet-haired empath whirled around. "Wh-what?"

X nodded to her and walked up to her. "It's all yours, Sunshine. Every book, every chapter, every page. All yours." Raven stared at him mouth agape and eyes wide. "What's the catch?" She asked finally grasping her sobriety.

"There is none. It's yours." X leaned on the armrest of the couch. "Thank you, Red X."

X shuddered. It was too foul of a name he thought to pass her lips. "Don't call me that."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Then what should I call you?" X realized what he'd just set himself up for, but if he ever wanted her to open up to him… Then he'd have to open up in return. He rose up and motioned to the door with his hand and she followed.

He walked her to the guest room where she would be staying. It was almost past nine now. How the hell the time slipped by so fast, he'd never know. She looked at him and crossed her arms still waiting for an answer.

X looked her over and leaned against the wall.

"My real name. Cody." Cody straightened up and opened the door. "Good night, Sunshine." Raven nodded slightly dumbstruck that he trusted her with his real name, and walked into the room and closed the door. Cody walked down the hall, through another hall, and finally to another set of French doors and walked into his room. The walls were a deep crimson and the carpet was black. His bed had matching oak head and footboards. The comforter was black and the sheets were crimson colored satin. This, and the kitchen, were the only rooms he actually liked having color in. Cody looked out the large bay window at Tech city that lay below the penthouse he lived in. He plopped down onto the huge bed and muttered to himself before falling asleep, "Sunshine, what am I gonna do with you?" Then he slowly drifted asleep.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

"Argh!" Beast Boy slammed his fist into his bedpost. He had searched all the cafés, all the bookstores, all the streets, all the allies, the docks; he even transformed to a bird and took to the skies. Everyone was astounded that he took over all of their posts. But after everything, Raven was nowhere in sight.

It was eleven o'clock and she wasn't home. The changeling felt like crying so much. In fact, he did.

Beast Boy fell down on his knees and cried. He'd never felt so lost, so…alone… The green teen just lay there in the fetal position crying until finally, he fell asleep.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#

End of this chapter! I love this chapter. I think it's great, and you can only imagine how sore my thumbs were after typing all that stuff on my freaking phone! Jeez, so tell me if you liked it. I thought Beast Boy had to be a sissy at the end. It just felt right. Now on to the whole band thing. Okay, I'm not going to give anything away, but that's seriously our band. It's just us two. I'm not telling you the name of my friend cuz you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, we do covers of different songs. Occasionally, it's nice if we can find some one to play bass but that doesn't happen. I play guitar and sing while my buddy plays drums. It's pretty nifty ha. Now, that poster I described we actually did take. It was at his house, down the street to this old brick building. Our friend Billy was with us and we had him take a pic. Then we edited it later with Table For Two? Anyways, review please! I enjoi your comments a whole lot! Again, sorry for the late update.

Catch ya later,

Table For Two


	5. Confrontations

**Hayy, guys. I'm updating again. Finally! I took freakin' forever to update and I feel like a terrible person now. Anyways, I normally don't do this, but I felt the need to answer two of my reviewers: ****Darkria**** and ****blackberryhunttress****, so if you wanna read my answers to them then go ahead or just slip on ahead. But here are my answers:**

**Darkria:**** Uhm, I'm thinking, if not this chapter, then the next. Actually, scratch that, I would backspace, but I'm too lazy, uhm, partial powers will return this chapter, almost all of them. Well with that said, can we say spoiler?**

**Blackberryhunttress:**** I could almost give you a handshake because you caught that! Thanks by the way for having hope for my story! And yes, my fingers were burning like the seventh ring of Hades.**

**Okay, welp, there ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the lovely Monster in my hand that's keeping me awake to write this. Enjoi**

CHAPTER 5 Heroes

By Table For Two

Cody woke up in the middle of his bed on top of the ebony comforter. He was still in all his clothes, but his cap and hood had unsurprisingly managed to dislodge themselves from his head.

Rising up slowly, Cody walked slowly to the wall and pressed a button on a touch-sensitive panel. At the touch of his index finger, the wall made of tinted windows suddenly lightened and illuminated the room with daylight. He shook his head. Honestly, Cody hated the penthouse. It was too…ostentatious.

His father may be the richest man in Tech City, but that didn't mean he had to like being wealthy.

Shaking his head still Cody left his room to go check on the little bird. As he was walking down the hall he spied the huge French doors leading to Raven's library slightly ajar. The teen didn't know why he gave her the library, he just… did. He wanted to give her something special. He wanted her to stay. Cody smacked a fist to his forehead. _Ugh! C'mon Cody! Knock yourself out of this! She can't stay, and even if she could she most definitely _wouldn't_ stay here with _you_! _

Cody glared at the floor and walked to the doors and pulled them apart. He peeked in and saw the girl of his afflictions curled up on the couch with a small black book held in one hand. The thief chuckled. She looked so… fragile. Like if he reached down to brush away a few stray strands of hair, she would break. Walking gracefully across the room Cody knelt down to the side of the couch and brushed away a few strands of hair out of her face.

The half-demon seemed content, but he couldn't let her sleep on the couch, so very slowly, the thief slid his arms underneath the sleeping empath and lifted her up, hugging her to his chest bridal style. Cody backed out of the room and kicked the doors shut.

As he continued down the many halls, Raven stirred slightly in his arms and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Cody looked down at the half-asleep half-demon and smirked.

Raven slightly screwed up her eyes and stared at two sapphires above her. Then the tide of exhaustion swept her away again. Chuckling, Cody carried the girl to her room and placed her on the bed. It had been twenty-four hours so it was time to redress the dark girl's bandages.

Thankful that the violet-haired empath was deeply asleep, the thief reached down and lightly tugged at her hoodie. Cody bit his lip. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of creep, obviously she would notice when she awoke later that her hoodie was no longer on her person. He pulled the hoodie up and over her head and gently slid her arms out of the sleeves. The thief tossed the garment to the floor and grabbed the box that held all the supplies necessary off the nightstand.

Cody pulled the tank top up to the top of the bandages so nothing that she didn't want him to see was showing. He reached for the box again and grabbed a pair of small silver scissors. Cody went to the bottom of the bandages and made a slit all the way to jus below her chest. Grabbing both sides of the bandages, he pulled them apart and out from under Raven's sleeping form. He tossed the bandages to the floor as well and looked back at Raven.

The thief couldn't help but to steal more than jus a mere glance at her bare abdomen. It was a soft gray just like her complexion. It was smooth and the only imperfection was the red slit on her left side from where the thug's blade had entered her body.

All of a sudden anger flared within Cody's mind and his hands started to shake. Images of the man started to filter through his mind. _That filthy thug that tried to kill _my_ Raven…_

Cody's eyes widened at his thought. _His_ Raven? She would never be _his_. He shook his head in astonishment and bent back down to the box to grab the bandages.

He pulled them out and wrapped them tenderly around the girl's middle. After finishing the task at hand the thief realized that Raven didn't have a change of clothes, nor any toiletries at her disposal. _Hmm…_ _Guess I ought to fix that then. _Cody turned on his heel and swiftly made his way back across the penthouse to his room.

The thief dashed into the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once that was done he grabbed the Red X suit out of his walk in closet and slipped it on. He walked to his dress where his mask awaited him. Before X slipped on the skull mask complete with voice synthesizer, he took a look at himself in his mirror.

His hair was in a crazy disarray of ink black downward spikes, most of the spikes covering his ears and his sapphire blue eyes. Although the thief had a pale complexion surrounding women and girls still found it quite attractive. Smirking to himself, X slipped the mask over his features and headed for the far window. He stepped onto the sill and leaped into the air. This was his favorite part. The crisp morning air after a heavy rain hit him instantly and it made a tremendous sound as it rushed past his slender body. X laughed maniacally as the nearest building came closer and closer.

The black clad teen flipped and right before he landed on the roof he pressed two gloved fingers to the red 'X' in the center of his belt.

X felt a familiar sensation of being pressed between two brick walls for only a second before he stood atop the roof of the famous Titans Tower.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

Cyborg stared at his computer. For the past seven hours he'd been working on the damned electronic device, yet he'd come up empty handed.

The Titans had spent all day yesterday searching for their missing friend, their missing family member. Everything was just _wrong._ It'd been almost two whole days with Raven being gone without a hint of where she was, and everyone was out of whack. Robin wouldn't train 24/7 like always, but would spend all his time on the computer like Cyborg. Lately, the cybernetic teen and the Boy Wonder would take shifts between searching and sleeping.

Starfire would simply sit cross-legged on the ledge between the computers and the window and just stare when she wasn't out searching with everyone else, or fighting crime, her happy demeanor having left and being replaced by a more melancholy state of mind.

Beast Boy had probably been the most affected one of the team. Yesterday, Cyborg had followed the youngest Titan to his room and watched as he had punched with everything he had into his bedpost and broke down crying. Cyborg had watched all this and just slid the door shut. Now, Beast Boy had just stayed in his room all day and it was well past eleven in the morning. The time that he would have awakened. All the Titans decided it'd be best not to disturb him.

Robin walked slowly into the main ops room. "Morning Rob." Cyborg greeted half-heartedly. The Boy Wonder grabbed a mug and nodded his acknowledgement to the eldest member of the Titans. "Hey, Cy… Any news?" The masked leader asked with little hope. They'd searched for hours only to come up with nothing.

Cyborg shook his head. "Nothing, I've been up since four this morning working and searching, trying to get a location on her and…" He sighed and hung his head. "Nothing…" Robin nodded and looked away to the huge bay windows. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His best friend was gone. He should've known something was up the moment Beast Boy had said anything.

At that moment Starfire walked in, not having enough joy to fly. "Good morning, friends." Starfire walked over to Robin. He looked up at her and her sad expression just tugged at his own heart as he wrapped his arms around the broken tameranian. "Is there any news on the whereabouts of friend Raven…?" Starfire's voice cracked on the last two words. Robin shook his head.

Starfire bowed her head against Robin's chest.

"Don't worry, Star. We're going to do everything we can to find her." The masked teen kissed the top of her head when they all heard a voice from the doorway.

"It's not enough." Beast Boy walked in. His eyes were red, puffy, and blood-shot with his hands clenched at his sides. "We can do more. We _have_ to do more, Robin. How can you just stand there? We should be out there!" Beast Boy pointed towards the windows at their beloved city.

Robin stepped away from his girlfriend, but kept one arm firmly wrapped around her waist. "Don't. Just Don't. We don't need to be fighting. We'll find her, but Beast Boy, we're not going to find Raven by yelling, so just calm down. Okay?"

The green changeling growled deep in his throat and leapt across the island and grabbed the Boy Wonder by his shoulders and threw him across the room ripping him out of Starfire's grasp.

"Yo! Don't do that! He's just telling you facts, man!" Cyborg grabbed one of the teen's arms and held him back. In one movement, Beast Boy dropped in a heap and cried again. He was losing himself.

Robin got up and dusted himself off. Although he was pissed as hell for being thrown, he couldn't bring himself to be angry with the poor changeling.

Robin walked over to the young teen and lifted him up with one of his arms over his shoulders and walked him out of the main ops room. Cyborg and Starfire kept on his heels as he walked down to the room marked 'Beast Boy' that was just a few yards away from Raven's room.

As they were passing her room Robin heard a loud sound coming from the confines of Raven's room followed by a metallic sounding voice yelling, "Shit!"

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

X teleported himself into the dark Goth's room.

Unsurprisingly, it was dark with masks, books, and all things creepy. He chuckled in his synthesized voice. "That's my girl." The thief stopped in mid-step at his own words. He _really_ needed to stop doing that.

X peeled off his mask and threw it to the floor as he took in the scent of Raven with his unmasked nose. _Lavender… Yeah, sooo didn't see that coming._ The thief rolled his eyes as he walked to her closet. He spotted a small black duffel bag and grabbed it and started filling it with both civilian clothes and her uniforms including the cloak, belt, and boots. Moving on to the empath's bathroom, he grabbed all her toiletries that were in there and that she would need.

As X strolled out of Raven's bathroom, he yanked his mask up off the floor, but before he put it back on, something caught one of his sapphire eyes. Being a thief, X couldn't resist his curiosity. As he walked over to a small desk with an open book with crisp, neat handwriting scrawled on the page. He picked it up and realized what it was.

It was Raven's diary.

X heard a crash from down the hall. Ignoring it, X sat down in the desk chair and began reading.

_'June 17, 2023_

_ I'm a little bit confused. I don't understand why he keeps looking at me like this. I __know__ he thinks I don't see him starring at me, but I do. I can't help but get this feeling that he has, well, __feelings__ for me. I don't why, but he does. Now, the tough question is, how do __I__ feel about __Him__?'_

X quirked an eyebrow and sat up straight in his seat. _Who was she talking about? Was the Bird Brain? No, he's with the alien. But, man if she did, I would rather shoot myself than have to watch her fall for _that_ guy._ X shook his head and continued to read.

_'I'm not one to really base people off their looks, but if I did, I don't really have much to complain about towards him. He's lean, muscular, and his face has lost all of it's childish looks. He's gotten taller, so he now stands at least a few inches taller than me, and the exact same height as the Boy Blunder.'_

X chuckled. _That takes care of that theory._

_ 'He definitely has the looks. And deep down, __way__ deep down, he has smarts, he just use them that much. Even though I complain at his nonstop attempts to get me to join in the fun with the rest of the Titans, and trying to get me to laugh, or even crack a smile, are… To say the least, flattering. _

_ I've helped him through all his hardships with Terra and that's brought us closer… He really is now my best friend. In the end, I've shared with him my life as much as he's shared with me. I can see that he cares. Even with all his nonchalant attitude, he __has__ compassion that warms me every time we speak on a personal level. So to answer my earlier question I have to say, Yes,'_

The next words that Raven had written literally stabbed through his heart and stung his eyes with tears.

_'I'm in love with Beast Boy.'_

X shut his eyes tight and snapped the book shut. He started to shake slightly. The thief jumped up and threw the damned book across the room and he watched in horror as it made contact with a violet vase, smashing it into pieces.

"Shit!" X yelled at both the situation and Raven's words.

Knowing that his outburst and the shattered vase would have revealed to the Titans of his appearance rubbed the tears off his face and yanked on his mask. He ran to the duffel bag and ripped it from the ground.

All of a sudden the door whisked open and Red X saw a disgruntled Robin, a shocked Cyborg and Starfire, and a red, puffy, blood-shot eyed Beast Boy who glared at him with poison tipped daggers.

Robin narrowed his masked eyes. "Red X."

The thief didn't trust his voice so he jumped over Robin, turned on his heel, and made a mad dash for the stairway that led to the roof.

Beast Boy came to life and in one bound transformed to a lion and cut him off. X stopped and raised an eyebrow. He bitterly laughed inwardly. _Well, I guess it's safe to say, he loves her as well. _

While X was stopped Beast Boy's hand lashed out and grabbed the duffel bag from X's grasp. He yanked it open and saw all of Raven's clothes and toiletries piled inside.

All the Titans came running down the hallway. The changeling glared at the thief and spoke through clenched teeth. "What are _you_ doing with _Raven's _stuff?"

Before the green teen could blink, X grabbed the bag and slowly began to back away.

He smirked and spat at the teen. "Don't worry, kid. Ravy's safe with me." X flipped backwards and jumped off Cyborg's back. The thief ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not noticing Robin throwing a tack sized device at the thief as it clung to his cape.

Beast Boy yelled and jumped phasing into the Beast in mid-air. He chased X down the hall to the main ops room.

X ran into the huge open room and vaulted over the couch to the huge windows. He held up a gloved hand and an 'X' shot out opening the window. Just as he was about to jump claws made contact with his back and raked across him swiftly.

"ARGH!" X fell through the 'X' shaped hole and barely brushed the center of his belt before disappearing into thin air.

Beast Boy phased back and punched the wall. "Why? Why did _he_ have to be the one who was holding her captive! We can't even find him when we have all five of us!" Beast Boy rested his head against the wall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at a smirking Boy Wonder.

"I know. That's why I placed a tracker on him."

Beast Boy looked at his leader and smirked evilly.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

X landed with a heap in the middle of his penthouse. His back was scraped terribly. No blood, Thank God, but still, it hurt like hell. He stumbled as he tried to stand.

After a few minutes he gained success. X walked down the hall and past the kitchen down another hall to the sleeping empath's room. He opened the door and quietly stepped in.

Raven was curled up in a tiny ball with a peaceful and content expression on her face. All of X's frustrations suddenly dissolved into nothing. He smiled slightly and set the bag at the foot of her bed. X walked up to where she was sleeping and crouched down so that he was at eye level with his sleeping beauty.

Raven stirred and X pulled off his mask. The half-demon opened her eyes partially. "X?" She mumbled.

X chuckled and whispered back to her, "Yeah, it's me Sunshine, go back to sleep." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead before standing up and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

X smiled as he walked back to his room. It was about that time that he heard a faint beeping coming from behind. Knowing that beeping sounds weren't good, X dropped to the ground only to see a blinking device glimmer off his cape. X ripped it from his cape.

It was a tracking device.

_Damn it! _

X jumped up and went to the balcony outside his room. He went to the edge and chucked the device out into the depths of Tech City. _Have fun with _that _Bird Boy. _X thought bitterly before he peeled off his suit and changed into a pair of light gray skinny jeans, checkered vans, and a black v-neck t-shirt.

He didn't even bother to put on a hoodie. Cody just grabbed a black sock hat with a bill to the side, put it on his head, and left the pent house. He needed to blast the hurt, frustration, and excruciating pain out of his veins with some music.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

**Well, what'd you think? I thought this went pretty well. I really liked it. But, hayy, it doesn't matter what I think. It's what you guys think that matters. So review please! I love to hear from you guys. Tomorrow I'm going to be working my butt off writing for you guys since mom's taking me down to Riverton, Kansas for the 4****th**** of July. So I get to celebrate my independence in my grandpa's cow field. How joyous. Anyways! Review, and keep checking in to see if I've updated! Have a dandy Independence Day!**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table For Two**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**CHAPTER 6! Hayy, guys I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long to update. It seems that every time I go on a trip with the family I never have ANY access to a decent computer. So instead of typing this whole chapter on the notepad app on my phone, I wrote it in this mini-composition notebook. Well, I have something to say before I continue on with the story.**

**TIP: Okay, so if you light fireworks with your college age uncle, his sister, and your three cousins always listen to the uncle's sister. Because when she sees the uncle knock over a HUGE firework with his foot and she yells, "RUN!" That means you RUN. Not just dive and duck like I did, no I mean you hitch up your skirts, and knickers and head for the hills! That's all I gotta say about that.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Teen Titans, or anything. I only own Red-X's alter ego. Anyways, hope ya like this chapter. It'll be rockin'. Enjoi**

CHAPTER 6:

Heroes

By Table For Two

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

The three thugs chuckled darkly as they edged closer and closer.

The first man pulled out a small knife and held it tightly in, first, a large pale hand, but then it slowly faded into a smaller hand clothed in a black glove.

Raven watched in horror as the man came into view.

He wore a black jumpsuit with a cape and a mask.

A _skull_ mask.

Red-X chuckled as he stepped forward. The knife that was in his hand shimmered and faded in then out until it was no longer the small knife, but a sharp, blood red X-blade.

He lifted up his mask slowly. First past his chin, next his mouth, then his nose, finally yanking the black, white, and red fabric off of his head, revealing the darkest, ink black hair along with the deepest crimson eyes Raven had ever seen.

X grasped Raven's chin gently in his left hand and lifted her face up to his. Leaning in, X pressed incredibly soft lips to her forehead before lowly whispering, "Wanna play, Sunshine?"

Raven awoke with a start; her eyes opened in a flash. The half-demon stared at her surroundings before pushing herself up from the plush, white bed.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood while stretching out her stiff limbs. Her hoodie was on the nightstand like it was the morning before. Raven raised an eyebrow before looking down on her person. The violet-haired empath was only in the skirt and tank top _again. _She lifted up the hem of her shirt and saw fresh bandages wrapped around her middle.

Anger and embarrassment clouded Raven's mind along with a tiny hint of annoyance. X had invaded her _personal_ space, and he was going to pay. _Oh_ was he going to _pay_.

Raven shook her head. Thoughts of X started to fill her mind, the dream, his hair, his eyes, and his name…

His name.

Raven still couldn't believe he had opened up to her like that. Didn't he know that she would eventually tell Robin this bit of information as soon as possible? Or would she? Everything was so confusing now.

As the half-demon started to head for the door something caught her eye; a black duffel bag with a yellow post-it note stuck on the top. Raven arched a slight eyebrow. She walked towards the bag and plucked the note up and read it,

_ 'Morning Sunshine,_

_ Hope ya don't mind me taking your personal belongings and bringing 'em to ya. Everything you need is in there. Oh, and try not to throw a hissy fit when you see that I redressed your wounds, your power should be back by now and we don't need you bringing the whole penthouse down, now do we?_

_Cody'_

Raven knitted her eyebrows together and then she focused her eyes on her nightstand before she started her mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The small nightstand was instantly engulfed in a black aura as it rose a few feet off the ground. She smirked at the thought of finally having her powers back.

The petite empath stared wide-eyed at the duffel bag in front of her. She slowly reached out her hand and unzipped the bag. Inside said bag were several of her uniforms, different articles of citizen clothes, and all her toiletries. Raven smiled inwardly, she really did need a shower and she was tired of wearing the same outfit all day long.

The Titan leaned down and pulled out one of her uniforms and a pair of boots. She grabbed her toiletries and went to the door only to find another sticky note.

_'Down the hall, passed the kitchen, a left at __your__ library, and it's the first door on your right. Happy showering, Sunshine.'_

Raven rolled her eyes. What a _lovely_ parting line.

The half-demon stepped out of her room and walked down the hall, passed the kitchen, she took a left at her library, and then she stopped at a white door on her right. Raven shifted the duffel bag further down her arm. She opened the door and stepped into a medium sized bathroom. Like every room in the house except the kitchen and maybe X's room, everything was all white. The walls, the sink, the toilet, the small rug in front of the shower, and even the shampoo bottles were white.

Raven wrinkled her nose at annoying color. _What the hell? Oh well, at least it's not __pink__. _She shuddered at the mention of such a heinous excuse for a color. (A.N.: Anyone wanna take a guess at what color I DON'T like?) The small girl undressed quickly and turned the showerhead on.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

Cody glared out the window of The Tea Leaf Café. It was a small building about a mile and a half away from his penthouse. He came here whenever his dad pissed him off, whenever a heist was screwed up, or whenever he just needed to think. Most of the time it was because of his father, but for once, he just needed to think.

How could she love _him_? _Him_ of all people. _I thought she hated that kid. She never really shows much attention for 'im. _

A small band was playing in the corner. The music was slow and soothing. Cody liked it a lot. It helped him think. A thought came to mind as he continued to glare at passerby city folk. If he could only show how much he cared for her, maybe, just maybe, she would return his feelings and stay with him._ Ha! Yeah right! Man, she hates my guts. I'm a thief she's a hero. Keep it that way, Cody. _

Cody sighed and lifted his coffee off the table and put it to his lips to drink when a voice interrupted his action.

"You know, I heard this _strange_ rumor that coffee stunts your growth when you're only seventeen, but I'm not sure if that's reliable." Cody looked up as he saw his best friend take a seat across from him. She cocked her head to the side as an expression of concern replaced her smirk. "Something…wrong?"

Cody rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Isn't there always, Kelsey?"

Kelsey propped her elbows up on the table and narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "Play nice, kid. Now seriously, what's wrong?" She ran a hand through her red and brown hair. A waitress came by and she asked the girl her order. Kelsey looked up and ordered a small coffee. The waitress nodded and turned to Cody and offered him a small flirtatious smile. Cody looked at her, raised an eyebrow, and turned back to window. The waitress gave a confused look, turned around, and walked away.

Kelsey stared at Cody with her mouth agape.

Sensing her staring at him, Cody turned around and glared at her. "What?" He snapped. She crossed her arms and sat back. "You didn't hit on her. You _always_ hit on her." Kelsey shook her head and then pointed at him. "Something's bothering you, now what is it. I've been your best friend since first grade, you tell me everything, oh and if you don't tell me, I know _certain _memories that are quite embarrassing that I'm sure the guys would _love_ to know…"

Cody rolled his eyes and glared at his best friend. "It's her. You know, Raven…Of the Teen…Titans…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. It took awhile until realization found it's way into the other girl's face.

Then she broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh." Laughter. "My." Gasp. "God!" More laughter. "You're _in love_ with the empath from the Teen Titans! Ha, ha, ha! Oh God that's rich! Dude, you know what'd they do to you if the rest of them were to find out?" Tears started to form at the edges of Kelsey's eyes from laughing so hard.

Cody glared. "Yes, yes I do." He twisted around and lifted the back of his shirt up, revealing the bright red cuts on his pale back. Cody thought this would shut and sober the girl up. However, his plan backfired as she just laughed even harder and had to hold onto the edge of the table to keep from falling over.

"Okay, the Boy Blunder better have caught that on tape, 'cause I want a copy!" Kelsey laughed harder at her friend's misfortune.

"Damn it, Kels, this isn't freaking funny!" Cody fumed pulling his shirt back down and facing the laughing girl.

"It's funny on this side of the table." Kelsey snickered. He rolled his eyes at the girl and waited for her laughter to cease.

After about ten more minutes of non-stop laughter, Kelsey sat up straight and took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, so how _exactly_ did you get that?"

Cody leaned forward and told her about saving the empath, her first stay at the penthouse, then this morning when he went into her room and found the diary and had the run-in with the Titans. Then he continued to tell his best friend about all his feelings and confusion towards the gothic Titan. She took it all in with a thoughtful expression, and when he was done she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Whew, dude, you've got it bad." Kelsey looked out the window and smirked. "Well, I guess there's only one way to solve this." Cody arched an eyebrow. "What's that?" He asked with a slightly scared expression.

"You gotta ask the girl to dinner, that's what!" Kelsey threw her arms up in the air. She placed a twenty on the table and grabbed her best friend's arm. "C'mon! Let's go get the guys!" Kelsey began pulling Cody out of the café and onto the sidewalk.

"What? No, no, no, no, a thousand times, NO!" Cody tried to pry his arm away from the girl's grasp. "We are _not_ and I repeat, _not_, telling Jasper and Vlad about any of this!"

Kelsey stopped and turned on him. "Look, you love Raven, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean-" Cody started.

"Then we _have _to tell them so they can set up a date for you two! Jeez, quit overreacting for once. Do have your belt?" Cody nodded. "Good, now teleport us to the usual spot."

Cody put his hand on her shoulder and did as told. They both felt a sensation of being pressed between two brick walls before they were in a normal sized room with a drum set, more than three guitars, an electric bass guitar, an acoustic bass, a microphone stand, and a sound board in the corner surrounded by wood and soundproof glass. Two boys, one with brown hair with hazel eyes and another with jet black hair and green eyes, the same age as Kelsey and Cody stood in the middle of the room messing around on a guitar and a bass.

They looked up as Cody and Kelsey materialized in the middle of the small shed that was in the middle of Tech City's National Forest.

Kelsey spoke up first.

"Vlad, Jasp, guess what? Cody's found himself a lass. Know what that means?" Kelsey chirped.

Jasper, the one with brown hair and hazel eyes, spoke. "We have to buy more condoms?" Cody's head snapped up and he threw a book at the boy. "Shut up Jasp."

The other boy rolled his eyes and smacked Jasper on the back of his head. "Grow up Jasp." He turned back to Kelsey. "No, Kelsey, what does it mean?"

"We get to set up reservations!" She smirked at the last word. Vladimir and Jasper looked at each other and busted up laughing. Cody glared and began to head towards the door.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

"Cody, stop! Vlad, Jasp, be civilized, will you?" Kelsey grabbed Cody's arm again and pulled him back into the room.

Vladimir sighed and walked up to Cody. "What did you have in mind?"

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. This wasn't my idea, Vlad. It was little miss match-maker over there." Cody jerked his thumb over at Kelsey.

Vladimir chuckled. "Of course. It always is." He turned to her. "So what did _you_ have in mind?" Kelsey smirked and crossed her arms. "Charlie's." The one word made Cody snap his head up. "Are you serious? Kels, that's in Jump. Not exactly the best place to be right now."

"Yeah, but they placed a tracker on you right?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, then they're most likely gonna be searching all over Tech City for you _tonight_. So, being away from Tech would be perfect for tonight. Sound good?"

"Fine…" Cody mumbled. Jasper looked between the two teens.

"Wait, _who_ put a tracker on you?" He asked. Cody scratched the back of his head. "The Teen Titans…"

Vladimir and Jasper looked at each other before they both asked the same question. "Why?"

Cody didn't answer. He just glared at the carpet and pulled his hat farther down his forehead. The two boys turned to Kelsey. "Who's the girl?"

Kelsey looked up and so did Cody. "Raven of the Teen Titans. " They both said at the same time.

The boys cracked up and Cody ignored them as he mumbled a quick 'see ya' and teleported out of there and back to his penthouse.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

Raven turned off the showerhead as she stepped out of the shower stall. Earlier she had placed a fresh uniform on the counter in front of the vanity mirror. The half-demon had already decided that'd she be heading back to the tower today, and she figured it'd be best if she were to arrive in her uniform instead of her citizen clothes.

Thinking of going home sent a rush of different emotions running through her head.

Raven slipped on the uniform and used her powers to separate the water from the strands of her hair. She grabbed her duffel bag and left the bathroom.

As soon as Raven made it to the huge living room a figure appeared out of thin air and stood stock still with his back to her.

X.

He was wearing citizen clothes again, but this time he didn't have a hoodie. Instead, he wore a knit cap that had a bill on the side, and Raven only saw it for a few seconds before he tore off his head and threw it at the wall. X ran his hands over and over again through his ink-black hair.

Raven felt a sense of déjà vu flow through her. Cody turned around and faced her. His face was pale white, but his complexion isn't what caught his attention. It was his hair.

It was ink-black and spiked in every which way apart from his bangs. His bangs fell in his eyes and hid them from sight. He had a look of defiance about him. Raven stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?" Cody asked slightly annoyed still with his so-called friends. The half-demon didn't reply, instead she sprinted past him, and into the hallway that held the bedroom she was staying in. Cody followed and he stopped when he saw what she was staring at.

Raven looked at the Table For Two poster of the two teens then back to X. "That's you isn't it?" She asked. Cody nodded and smirked. "Yeah, uhm, we're not big or anything. We just play at local coffee shops."

"Hmm… Then why do you steal, X?" Raven crossed her arms and faced him. Cody's jaw tightened when she called him that, but shrugged it off. If that's what she wanted to call him, then so be it.

"Why not? It gets boring being the son of a multi-millionaire and your just supposed to sit there and accept everything your father gives you…" Cody stopped at what he just said. "Forget what I just said, Sunshine."

Raven smirked at his slip-up. "Not a chance. Your father's a multi-millionaire?"

Cody scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah…" _Damn! This is why I don't like seeing Kels, Vlad, and Jasp. It always puts me on a nervous edge._ "What else?" The Titan pressed. At that moment a brilliant idea formed itself in his head.

"Oh no. You don't get to know everything so _easily_, Sunshine." Cody smirked evilly. "You have to do something for me first."

Raven rolled her eyes, but, and she didn't have the slightest idea why, smirked slightly back at him. "What's that?"

The dark-haired teen stepped closer until they were only inches apart. Flashes of Raven's dream zipped through her head and she flinched. Noticing this, Cody stepped back slightly, but not too far away.

"You have to go out to dinner with me tonight." Cody smiled and a small shiver went down Raven's back. "In your dreams." She snapped.

Cody laughed, but then he put on a pouting face and got down on one knee. "Please Sunshine?" He grabbed her hand in both of his. "I swear, it'll be worth your while." The violet-eyed empath slightly blushed and pulled her hand back, but he wouldn't let go. "Fine, I'll go." Cody laughed again. He jumped up and placed a small peck on her cheek before he ran off shouting over his shoulder, "I'll swing by your room around seven! Casual dress! See ya then, Sunshine!"

Raven was rooted to the floor as her small blush turned into a full out flush. Her face was beet red. She smiled slightly and walked back to her room to sit on the bed not even noticing the many portraits that had crashed to the floor from her power.

|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|#|

Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all stared at the huge screen as the small red dot suddenly appeared at the northernmost tip of Tech City, stopped, and then with impeccable speed flew two streets away from the spot where it had previously stopped. All of a sudden the small red dot disappeared off the screen.

"Well, Titans, we found Raven, and we finally caught Red-X. We'll rest up for the day, and go get them tomorrow. Got it?" All the Titans nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Well, end of chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Again sorry for the long update. But the next chapter will be up quite soon. I already have a name for it. However, I thought it'd be fun to do this: Who can guess what the title for chapter 7 is gonna be? Hint: It has to be with something Cody asked**


	7. The Date

**Wow guys, I'm updating earlier than I normally do… I'm a little freaked out now. Hmm… At least I'm updating. I was kinda worried that it was gonna be a long time before I finally did update, because I've been feeling depressed. Summers always do this to me ha, ha! Anyway, uhm so I'm answering so more reviewers feel free to read ahead or see my answers!**

**elainhac123 -**** Ooooh sooo close, and that wouldn't have been that bad of a title, but I'm lazy and stubborn so I stuck with my original title, ha. But y'know, kudos to you for the creativity! :D**

**morphious444 –**** Ahhh! Calm down! Ha, ha, ha! I'm updating, I'm updating! I'm probably wrong when I say this, but when I got your review I started cracking up 'cuz an image of a bipolar bank robber popped into my head. Sorry, if you don't find that funny, I'm just weird like that ha, ha!**

**emotionalpoemgirl ****– Thank you! Ha, and wait no more! For here it is, the long, but at the same time shortly, awaited chapter 7 of Heroes! Oh, and I'm digging the username. I always enjoy reading poetry, especially emotional poetry, so if you want to shoot some my way. I don't how, but it'd be swell if you did.**

**BG-13**** – Really? I know you prolly don't remember, but it's been bugging me since I saw your review, what parts had you laughing? Ha, ha sorry if that's a stupid thing to ask, I just wanna know what it was that you found humorous.**

**Samantha**** – Thanks! You rock for saying that. I had inner worries that the first chapter was gonna bomb, but that's rockin'! And I hope you send that review soon ha, ha. You can never have too many reviews. **

**Disclaimer:**** I'm a little confused that I STILL have to put this up. Anyway, I don't own Teen Titans in the slightest. Even if I did, I'd probably quit, too much pressure.**

Chapter 7

**Heroes**

**By Table For Two

* * *

**

Tic… Toc… Tic… Toc… Tic… Toc…

"Argh! C'mon, speed up clock!"

Cody was pacing up and down the hall that led to Raven's room. It was **6:55pm**, and he had been pacing since **6:37pm. **He kept running his hands through the still damp hair that was atop the teen's head from his shower seven minutes ago. Every now and again he would stop at a random picture frame to check his appearance in the reflection from the glass.

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white vans, and a dark gray dress shirt with a black and white pinstriped dress vest. On the back of said vest was Cody's favorite thing about this article of clothing: a hood. Then he tried his best not to laugh every time he looked at his belt. It'd been a gift from Kelsey, Vladimir, and Jasper. It was a simple black belt with a large metallic buckle on the front. The buckle was a red and silver 'X', and around the back in elegant script was a phrase he used long ago when he first stole the suit. 'X marks the spot'.

Normally, Cody didn't really care all that much about what he was wearing, but this wasn't a _normal_ occurrence. No, this was as abnormal as it could get. He was taking Raven of the Teen Titans, _the_ Raven, out to dinner! To say that Cody was a _very_ happy camper at the moment was an understatement. He'd been waiting for a chance like this since he first met the Titans.

The truth was that Cody loved robbing stores for not only the thrill, but for the chance to see _her_. He stopped to check himself over again then to check his watch: **6:59pm**.

Quickening his speed, Cody swiftly stepped up to Raven's door and glared daggers at the second hand of the silver mechanical demon of time that just _loved _to torture him while he waited for this final second… _Beep_ **7:00pm.**

Cody smirked and ran a hand through his hair as he knocked on her door. A quiet shuffle was heard from the other side of the door and in a matter of seconds, Raven of the Teen Titans stood before the infamous Red-X ready for their date.

All the breath left the lungs of the teenage drummer at the sight of the violet-eyed girl. She was wearing another black mini-skirt like the one he'd found her in two days ago, but this skirt's hem fell at a slight slant. The shirt was short sleeved and white, but the graphics on the fabric were perfect for the teen. There was nothing on the front of the shirt except two small black bird wings right below the color. On the back right on top of her shoulder blades were two huge black raven's wings that stretched down the whole back of the shirt. Then she wore a pair of black and white ox converse.

Raven blushed under X's stare.

She wasn't used to people looking her over; it made her feel vulnerable. The teen watched as she saw him gasp. _What? Is there something wrong? Oh Azar, did I forget to put my skirt on? _Raven shifted her eyes down and then she inwardly heaved a huge sigh of relief; the skirt was there.

Finally, the half-demon decided to break the silence, which was extremely out of the ordinary. But then again nothing about today was _ordinary_. If today was ordinary she wouldn't be standing in front of the infamous Red-X out of a uniform about to go on a… date. Clearing her throat she spoke up. "You know, it's rude to stare."

Cody's head snapped up, and his eyes widened. "Uhm, sorry Sunshine, its just…wow…" Cody shook his head in amazement. She was absolutely stunning, and he couldn't stop himself from staring. He mentally slapped himself. _God, I sound like a pedophile!_ Raven arched an eyebrow and his heart shot up to his throat.

She crossed her arms. "What?" she snapped. "Sorry, I'm not some blonde bimbo that goes around wearing such revealing clothing." She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the small sting that rose to her chest and eyes. Cody stared at her with a confused expression until his face faded back into a soft smile. He ran a hand through his hair and brushed his bangs away from out of his sapphire eyes.

Raven gasped. His eyes were so beautiful. They were sparkling so much with held in laughter, nervousness, and… compassion. The empath's powers were seriously kicking in as she continued to stare into the vast ocean of his irises. Suddenly his voice rang out through the hallway.

"No, no. That's not it at all. It's just that… well…" Cody's mouth and throat felt absolutely dry all of sudden.

"Well what?" The half-demon looked pained. It may not have shown in her face, but it was in her eyes. Realization hit Cody in the face like a brick wall. She thought that he was rejecting her. Oh how wrong she was. That's not at _all_ what he was thinking. If his mouth wasn't so damn dry, he might be able to at least tell her _half_ of the things he wanted. He looked her over again. She was perfect to him. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect personality, perfect abilities, perfect, perfect, perfect. An idea burst into the front of his mind. It was dangerous as hell, but he didn't care.

Cody stepped closer to the violet-eyed girl until there faces were only inches apart. He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, while the other hand rested at the base of her neck. Raven was startled at the sudden closeness, but she didn't push him away. All her emotions were screaming in her head to do something. They were all contradicting each other. Some screamed, "Kiss him!" and others yelled, "Punch him!" She did neither though, but she didn't have to. Cody leaned down so that their lips were barely even a few centimeters apart. Her breath hitched and he chuckled softly before saying, "You're perfect." In an instant, he pressed his lips to hers.

Raven's eyes widened and she froze. She couldn't believe it! Red-X, the Red-X was _kissing her!_ Suddenly realizing what was happening, she pushed him away. Her breath came back in swift gusts of air. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. Raven looked up into those sapphire eyes again, and not only did she see the hurt rolling off him she felt it too.

Cody felt like he was about to cry, and he _never_ cried. She really did love the changeling and that was never going to change**(A.N.: ha pun!)**.

The half-demon continued to stare. She tried to ignore the spark that had lit itself right when he put his mouth on hers. Her lips held a slight tingling sensation. That was her first kiss, and it had been given to a thief, no, not given, _stolen_. But something about the kiss felt right. It felt as if she belonged in his arms just standing there and kissing him and embracing him for eternity.

The dark-haired teen stood still as he stared into his eyes. _Say something, idiot! _"Look, Raven, I-" His words were cut off as Raven leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Now it was Cody's turn to widen his eyes, but not for long. He took the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers and placed it at the small of her back pressing her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

After what felt like days, they pulled apart. Raven's eyes were wide and a slight blush had found it's way to her pale features. Cody smiled at her and leaned his head down to her slender neck. He placed kisses along her jugular and he tried not to laugh when he heard her breathing and her pulse quicken in pace. Raven bit back a small moan at his actions, and put a small hand to his chest to stop him. However, this plan backfired as Cody kissed right below her jaw and instead of the violet-haired girl pushing him away, she twisted her hand into the fabric of his shirt, and pulled him closer.

Cody smiled into her neck as she pulled him closer, but then he heard her gasp out his name in warning. "Yes, Sunshine?"

"Dinner." She whimpered when he moved his lips against her neck when he spoke. He sighed. "Do we _have_ to? I mean, there _are_ more pressing matters at the time being." He chuckled into her neck again, and she shivered slightly.

"Yes. That's why you came to my room in the first place, remember?" Raven was still trying to calm the random shivers and whimpers he kept causing her.

Cody took a deep breath and pulled away, but he smirked at her and said, "Maybe." The half-demon rolled her eyes and then smiled softly up at his smirking face. "C'mon. We need to go." Cody shook his head, pulled her to his chest, and looked her in the eyes. "Please, Sunshine?"**(A.N.: Be happy elainhac123, 'cuz that little phrase was for you! Ha, ha, ha!) **

Raven found her self melting in his gaze, but then an evil and wicked thought came to mind. If that's how he wanted to play it, then so be it.

The half-demon stood up on her toes and placed a soft kiss to his smirking lips. Just as she had hoped, and much to her liking, Cody shuddered and deepened the kiss. Raven smiled against his lips and she whirled around pulling Cody around with her so that now his back was to her room and her back was to the opening of the hallway. She pulled away and whispered a quick, "No, because you can't cook." Before she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway and to the huge living room. "Okay, now lead the way out of here."

Cody laughed out loud at her antics and pulled her with him down another hallway to a pair of huge white, French doors. "Wait, hold on." Raven stopped and he stopped as well. Cody turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, Sunshine?"

"How do you expect to get anywhere? Don't you live out on an island in the middle of the bay?" She gave a confused look. He looked at her and then he laughed. "Come 'ere." Cody pulled her back into the huge living room down another hallway, past her library, and finally to another set of French doors. These however were a dark oak.

"Okay, ready to see _my_ room?"

The violet-eyed empath arched an eyebrow. "Uhm… sure, but I don't see what that has to do with where your home is located."

"Don't worry, you'll understand once you walk in." The teen opened the two doors and waltzed right in. The first thing that she noticed was the scent. Of course it would smell just like him, but she never thought it'd be so intoxicating.

The room, just as she expected, held lots of color.

The carpet was black, the walls a deep crimson, the head and foot boards of the bed were a dark oak like the door, the bed had an ebony comforter with crimson colored satin, and then the far wall was made completely of five exact windows.

Beyond the windows Raven saw small dots everywhere of color.

City lights.

"Where are we?" She looked up at X.

He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm, Tech City." The half-demon looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you tricked me."

"What?" Cody was genuinely confused now.

"My first day here, you told me that there wasn't a way I'd be able to get home without my powers. So you tricked me." Cody rolled his eyes and turned to his love, though she may not love him back, and grabbed both of her hands. "Have you ever thought that maybe it was to make you stay here? That maybe I didn't want you to leave, so I 'tricked' you into staying with me?"

The petite girl's breathing stopped at his words. "No, I- I guess I didn't think of that." She looked away. Anywhere except his eyes.

He stepped even closer to her. His pulse quickened when she finally looked in his eyes. "But would you stay now?"

Raven was quite literally caught off guard. Everything was so damn confusing. Thoughts of the Titans drifted back to her. Robin's stubbornness, Starfire's joy, Cyborg's intelligence, and Beast Boy's care free nature.

Beast Boy. Her love. Or was he? As she thought about it, Raven could see that what she thought were incredibly strong feelings had faded back to friendship. She had helped him through all his hardships and they had grown quite close. Did she love him?

"Yes, I would." Raven said with a tone full of certainty. Cody broke out into a broad grin and lifted her up to spin her around in a circle.

No, she didn't.

_10 minutes later…_

"Well here we are." Cody flipped on the lights to the garage. In front of him was a black Ford Charger with red racing stripes.

"Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." Raven rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why don't you just stamp 'I'm Red-X' on your forehead?"

Cody shrugged and snaked an arm around her waist. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." He walked her to the side of the car and opened the passenger door for her. "Now be a good little girl, Sunshine, and don't touch anything. This is about the only thing I actually like that my father's bought me." The teen shut the door and walked quickly to the driver's side. He opened the door and slid in. "Okay, are you ready?" Raven nodded and he put the key in the ignition.

He pulled out of the garage. "Do you mind if I play some music?"

"What kind of music?"

"I was thinking The Killers. Ever heard of 'em, Sunshine?" Cody raised an eyebrow. The violet-eyed teen thought it over for a second. "I've heard of Human, but that's it."

Cody nodded. "Hmm… Human _is_ a fantastic song, but I'm more partial to All These Things That I've Done. Ha, works pretty damn well as my theme song, at least, that's what Kelsey says." He leaned forward and pressed play on the stereo system.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Who's _Kelsey_?" The dark-haired teen froze for a second before he started laughing.

"Ha, ha! Don't worry, Sunshine! She's my best friend. Has been since first grade. No need to be _jealous_."

She shook her head. "I'm _not _jealous. Just curious."

"Sure, sure."

"So where are we going, X?" Raven asked and Cody cringed. "Uhm Charlie's. It's a place in Jump."

"Jump? Really?"

"Yep. It's a really great place. My friends work there. I have no idea why though since they live in Tech, but that's their choice I guess."

They continued to drive for about another twenty minutes or so until they stopped at a normal sized restaurant. Cody turned off the car and opened the door. He stepped out and walked to the other side of the car to open the door for Raven. "Ready?" Cody held his hand out for her to take.

The teenage empath took his hand and rose up out of the car. As they walked to the front doors she couldn't help but feel the waves of anxiety rolling off of him. Raven stepped in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him from walking any further. "If you don't want to do this, that's fine. We can go."

The dark-haired teen shook his head. "Oh no. That's not happening because one, I'll be able to tell you 'I told you so' when I was the one who suggested we stay at my place and do _other_ things," Raven blushed and slightly rolled her eyes, "Two, you're right, I _can't_ cook, and I know your hungry," She was about to protest, but he held his hand up to stop her, "And three, even _if_ I wanted to go, _they _wouldn't let me." Cody finished then took her hand off his chest and laced his fingers with hers.

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Who's they?"

"That'd be us, and nah, we sure as hell wouldn't." Raven whirled around to face a boy about X's age with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing black pants, black shoes, and a black t-shirt. He reached a hand out to Raven. "Hey there."

Cody rolled his eyes and pulled small girl to his side so that she couldn't get anywhere near him. "Raven, this is Jasper Dusk. Jasp, meet Raven." Jasper nodded and pulled his hand back. "What? Just 'Raven'? You don't call her 'Rae' or 'Ravy'? No nickname at all?"

The violet-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "No. He prefers to use the term 'Sunshine'." She deadpanned. In a flash, Jasper was leaning against the wall crying from laughing so hard.

Cody ground his teeth together. He lashed his hand out and smacked Jasper in the back of the head. "Shut up, Jasp." A soft smile made its way to the half-demon's face as she watched the boys' antics. "C'mon, let's go." Cody led them into the restaurant.

It wasn't that long until another boy with the same uniform as the first waltzed up to them. He had black hair with startling green eyes. "Hey, Cody. Dude, you're a little late, you know that right?"

"Sorry, Vlad. Got a little…sidetracked." Raven, for what felt like the millionth time that night, rolled her eyes.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Ah, well okay then. Uhm, c'mon. I'll take you guys to your table." He walked off and Cody and Raven followed suit. He led them to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, far from view.

"Here you are, uhm, here are some menus, and your waitress will be here shortly." Vlad tried to back away quickly, but Cody caught the back of his shirt.

"Hold up. Did you guys convince Jeremy to let you be at the door, seat us, _and_ wait on us?" Cody ground out. Vladimir smirked and yanked his shirt away. "Yep, sure did."

"Ugh, are you guys _trying_ to make my life a living hell?" Cody put his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose clenching his eyes shut.

Vladimir rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, that's _exactly_ it. By the way, what'd you do to Jasp?"

Cody looked up and then to the door. "I hit him in the back of the head for laughing at me…"

"Why was he laughing?"

"Go away Vladimir."

"Why was he laughing?"

Raven decided to step in about then. "He was laughing because of his nickname for me, which I must say, that needs to stop."

Cody laughed. "That's not happening unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Stop calling me 'X' and I'll stop calling you Sunshine."

"No."

"Then I'm gonna keep calling you sunshine, Sunshine." He winked and she rolled her eyes. That's about when Vladimir started cracking up. "Oh man, dude, Kelsey was sooo right! You've got it bad!" He walked away cackling to himself and other customers gave him either the stink eye or laughed with and at him.

"Got what bad?" The quiet empath looked at the dark haired teen. Cody sighed and sat back. "I'll tell you later. But for now, I believe the deal was, you go on a date with me, I give you information." Raven nodded. "So go ahead. Ask away." She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"What?" Cody asked. There had been a lot of questions tonight, and they were wearing down on his nerves.

"Aren't you worried that I'll take all of your information and give it to Robin?" Raven leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. Cody tilted his head to the side. "Of course I am. You honestly don't think I'm not scared of telling everything about myself? I know I can trust you, but things always find ways to… slip up." He finished without looking at her; instead he glared at the table like a child who'd just confessed that he was afraid of the dark.

Raven's cold emotionless expression faded until it was a soft smile with a tinge of concern in her amethyst eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything, X if you don't want to." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What?" Raven instantly narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy across the table from her. He ran a hand through his black locks.

"Okay, here's the first thing you ought to know about me." Cody leaned across the table and in a hushed tone spoke. "I _hate_ it when you call me 'X' or 'Red-X'. I literally cannot stand it." He shook his head, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. "I was being completely serious when I told you the other night to call me Cody, Sunshine." He smiled full on.

Raven rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Okay then, _Cody_."

The teen sat back and smirked at the girl across the table from him. "So much better." Cody laughed as she smirked. "So what do you want to know?"

"Well, you could start with telling me what you want to drink." Raven jumped as she heard a new voice join the conversation, and Cody groaned. "Damn, Kels, you sure know how to freak someone out." He smirked.

"Oh so you _do_ want me to poison your food. I always knew you were suicidal. Do I need to have Jeremy play Hold On by Good Charlotte play over the loud speakers?" The dark-haired boy shook his head and looked up to the confused Goth. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Sunshine, _this_ is Kelsey. Raven meet Kelsey. Kelsey meet Raven." Raven looked up to the red and brown haired girl. Just like the two other boys, she wore a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

Upon hearing Cody calling the Titan 'Sunshine' Kelsey lost it.

She convulsed with fits of hysterical laughter. "Oh my God! Sunshine? Ha, ha, ha,! Man, and here I was calling Vlad a liar!" All of a sudden her laughter ceased and she stared into space then her face scrunched up and she glared at towards the kitchen. "Shit, now I owe him thirty bucks. Ugh, why couldn't you have settled for Rae?" Kelsey reached behind her and pulled a chair up to the table. Sitting down, she ran a hand through her spiky and edgy hair.

"You're that girl from his band?" Raven arched an eyebrow. The scene teenager looked at the violet-eyed Titan. "_His_ band? Is that what he's saying now? Well, then, that's jacked up, but otherwise, yes, I am." Kelsey offered her a smile and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you, dear." The half-demon eyed her hand skeptically, but grabbed her hand in a small greeting.

Cody grabbed Kelsey's shoulder, and he stuck a finger in her face. "Wait, wait, _wait!_ Did you guys _bet_ on what I would call her?" The girl bit her lip and shifted her eyes to the side. "Uhm, ha, ha, sooo how 'bout those drinks, huh?"

"Oh no, you're going to tell me right. Now. Whether or not you guys bet on me." Raven was trying not to smile at the two teens antics.

"Okay, okay. Yes, we did bet. Jasp bet on Ravy," Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Retard, I swear if Charlotte weren't around, the guy wouldn't even know how to tie his own damn shoes. Anyways, I bet on Rae, which I thought was a pretty good guess! But, Vlad guessed Sunshine. He said it was either going to be that or Princess." Kelsey laughed again and this time Cody joined in.

"Wow, okay, well back to the drink question I'll have a coffee. Sunshine?" Raven rolled her eyes and growled. "Seriously. Stop calling me that." The teen waitress threw her head back and laughed.

"Nice, she's funny. You better keep her, kid."

"That's all up to her. But thanks for the second opinion." Cody laughed and Raven blushed. "Uhm, is there any herbal tea here?"

Kelsey nodded. "Of course. I'm gonna take a guess and say that's what you want?" Now it was Raven's turn to nod. "'Kay. Well, I'm gonna go place your drink orders. You kids play nice." She began to walk away, but then turned back. "Oh, and Raven, please don't kill Cody. We need his drumming skills." And with that final comment the girl strolled off towards the kitchen.

The teenage drummer sat back and rolled his eyes once again. "Still jealous?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. The small empath shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips. "I never was. She seems nice though."

"Ha, to you maybe." Cody nodded to Kelsey as she returned with their drinks and walked away. "So Sunshine, what do you want to know?"

For the next hour Raven asked Cody questions about his life, his friends, and family. She thought it was so weird for her to talk so much. It was completely foreign.

Surprisingly, Raven enjoyed herself on this…date with him. His friends reappeared throughout the evening. Jasper making inappropriate jokes, Vladimir making sarcastic remarks, and Kelsey telling Raven different stories about past times with Cody when they were younger. After what seemed like only a few hours Kelsey came up to their table, and, well, pretty much kicked them out.

It was well past midnight, but neither of them had noticed the passing time.

Standing up and stretching his stiff limbs, Cody offered his arm for Raven to take. "Ready to head home, Sunshine?" The slightly sleepy empath looked up at his incredibly blue eyes, nodded, and took his arm. Cody led them back to his car after nodding to his friends in farewell.

Twenty-five minutes later, the dark-haired teen was holding the Titan's hand dearly as they entered the penthouse. He walked her all the way to her door. Turning around, Raven whispered a quiet, "Thank you". She started to open her door when a slender, pale hand reached out and stopped her.

She turned and found Cody's amazingly blue only a few inches away from hers. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers just like before. Raven closed her eyes giving into his kiss. She placed one hand on his chest while the other intertwined in the dark hair on his head.

Cody smiled at her actions as he wrapped his arms around her slight waist, lifting her up slightly. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip begging for permission to enter. Raven opened her mouth to him and Cody slid his tongue in, tracing all over the warm cavern. Raven soon moved her hand from his chest to mimic her other hand to lock itself in his hair.

The dark-haired teen pulled back for air and placed kisses up and down the girl's slender neck, nipping at the pale skin every once in awhile. Raven smiled and opened her door, stepped inside bringing Cody with her, and moved to the bed. Cody stepped away from her for a second and he smiled. He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the plush bed and raised an eyebrow at the half-demon in front of him.

In a matter of seconds, Raven was straddling him and kissing him.

It went on like this for what seemed like forever until Cody pulled Raven down next to him and kissed her forehead as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Nothing could've ruined that moment except the following morning when everything would spiral down.

* * *

**Ugh! Sappy, sappy, sappy ending I know, but my head's killing me, but I'm happy I got this done. Just wondering, who enjoyed the kissing scenes between Cody and Rae? –raises hand- Oh well. Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Catch ya later, **

**Table For Two**


	8. Morning People

**No, I'm ****not**** dead. I just went to Tampa Bay, Florida. Again, no computer, just a notebook. I'm always scared that if I take forever to update I'll lose all my reviewers and readers, but I'm writing now. I'm going to answer reviewers again, so here goes nothing.**

**Cloudgazer15 –**** Well, good news, you don't have to wait anymore! Ha! I hope you like this!**

**HannahBaker**** – Oh I know right? That book was a book of epic proportions of epic epicness. That's fun to say… Epic epicness, epic epicness, epic epicness. Now it's your turn!**

**stephanie78724 –**** Thanks! Here it is! Hope ya like it!**

**BG-13 –**** Sa-weet! I'm glad you're liking it! Yeah, I was a little worried about the kissing scenes for a little bit, but all fears must be conquered eventually, yes? Anyway, I'm glad Kelsey came off that way to you, cuz that was how she was supposed to be ha, ha, ha!**

**Ganofan117 -**** *High-fives your upraised hand* **

**Darkria –**** Well, I could tell you that Slade pops up from out of the grave and shoots everyone down in cold blood, but then Chuck Norris comes in riding a horse with no hind legs and round house kicks Slade knocking off his mask only to reveal Bruce Wayne trying to be closer to Robin so they can rule the galaxy as father and son, however he settles on slicing off Robin's hand and said boy wonder starts crying cuz it was his favorite hand so Chuck Norris gets pissed with Robin's constant wining and duct taped him to a time bomb and then Starfire was about to save him, but was distracted by a ripped David Haselhoff running in slow motion while Raven and Red-X make out in the background causing Beast Boy to cry, hug a pillow, eat so many amounts of junk food that it will most likely cause him a cardiac arrest in later years and Cyborg comes back to life when all his parts rejoin like the iron giant, then Dr. Light stepped in but was too distracted by all the love and death surrounding the place that he was instantly inspired to be a part of the most modern take of 'Romeo and Juliet: William Shatner edition' but where's the fun in that? I hope you like this chapter! :D **

**elainhac123 –**** Ha, ha, ha! Good! Yes, Red-X ****is**** very hot! Ha, ha and good, I'm glad you're happy! **

**Morphious444 –**** Aw, don't be sad! ****pats your head ****ha, ha, ha, yeah it's too mushy for me as well, but there has to be mushiness in there SOMEWHERE, sooner or later, it would have found it's way here ha, ha. But this next chapter is low on mushy and high on marijuana- I mean, ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. I wish I did. But I don't. Oh well, it happens. Enjoi

* * *

**

**Heroes Chapter 8) Morning People**

**By Table For Two**

As soon as the car pulled up to the curb, a black and green timber wolf leapt from the leather seating. It sprinted ahead of his companions down a dark alleyway of Tech City. A determined masked teen ran towards the alley as well, followed by a cybernetic youth, and a flying alien princess.

The wolf stopped and sniffed every bit of the alley until his senses picked up on a broken, dime-sized device five feet away. He howled and the Titans came to his side.

"Beast Boy, did you find it?" Robin stared down at the K-9.

Suddenly the black and green wolf changed into a green skinned, haired, and eyed human. He nodded, holding up the broken tracking device. "It's the same one you put on Red-X, right?" Cyborg stepped up to the green changeling. He put the device on the cybernetic teen's arm as it was scanned. Robin nodded once the results were in, then he plucked the obliterated device off his friend's arm.

"Okay Titans, we all saw the tracker lead to a higher up building, stop, then soar at least one hundred yards away from that location, right?" They all nodded. "This location is where Red-X is most likely taking residence and-"

"Raven." Beast Boy cut off his leader's sentence. His head was facing east while he took slow, deep breaths.

A little miffed with Beast Boy's interruption, Robin started to continue. "Yes, Raven will be-" The fearless leader was cut off** (A.N.: Much to the Authors enjoyment) **yet again.

"No, dude. I mean its _Raven._ I can smell her." The changeling was now fully facing east with his head tilted up towards a tall skyscraper of condominiums.

"Her scent? Was she here?" Robin's face lit up with a mixture of relief and excitement as well as Cyborg's, while Starfire floated in the air with joy as she clutched her boyfriend's arm. "Oh, this is most glorious! Please, friend, tell us, where is friend Raven located?"

The green teenager grimaced, but mumbled a reply. "Follow me."

Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah and sprinted around the corner. Starfire lifted their leader into the air to follow the odd colored feline, so Cyborg hopped into the T-car and gunned to engine to keep up with his best friends.

After a wild chase of only five minutes, they all stopped in front of the tower that Beast Boy had been staring at earlier. He shifted back to a human and glared at the top most floor. "We're here." There was a bronze plate on the gray marble entryway that read 'Cassinger Tower." Beast Boy motioned to the roof before changing into a pterodactyl, grabbing Cyborg by the shoulders and flying him up to the roof along with Starfire carrying Robin.

* * *

Cody woke up with the scent of lavender filling his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes to find Raven fiddling with the buttons on his dress shirt. Cody laughed quietly.

"Not now, Sunshine. Maybe though, if I'm not _too_ tired." He winked suggestively and Raven gave him an inquisitive look for only a second, then finally realizing what he was saying, she withdrew her hands and threw him off the bed with her powers, smirking.

The dark-haired boy laughed as he launched himself off the floor and across the bed, tackling the violet-eyed empath to floor.

"Good morning to you, too." Raven laughed lightly as Cody kissed her jaw, but then he jerked his head up. "Did…Did you just…laugh?" Shock and surprise colored the boy's sapphire eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes and placed her hands in his ink black hair. "Yes. I did indeed laugh. I have control over my emotions, I just _choose_ not to use them. I find them to be quite troublesome." She finished as she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Cody broke the kiss and laughed.

"Well then, I believe this calls for a celebration." He gave her a quick peck on her lips before jumping up and lending Raven a hand so she could stand up.

"And how exactly are we going to celebrate this 'glorious' moment?" The dark-haired teen laughed again as he pulled the half-demon around and slung her onto his back, grasping her legs just behind her knees and began walking out of the room as he spoke.

"Hmm… It is nine in the morning and I am quite hungry, so I think we should have a _fantastic _morning of semi-decent pancakes that I will _try_ to cook. How does that sound?" Cody walked into the kitchen and sat down the slightly smiling Titan on one of the black stools.

"Well, it would sound great except for the_ cooking_ part." Raven smirked and hopped off the stool. "Do you have any herbal tea? It's fine if you don't, but…" The sapphire-eyed boy smirked.

"I actually do. Kelsey's tried to get me to drink it a couple times, but I just end up throwing it at Jasp because of his over-excessive innuendos." He rolled his eyes. Cody reached up and grabbed a small box of chamomile tea. "Is this okay?" Raven nodded, took the box, and began looking for a mug of some sort. "It's perfect. Normally, I just use tea leaves, but this is what the local cafés use, so I'm used to it."

"That's not _completely_ true." Cody moved to the small I-Home again and pressed play. Instantly, 'ShesGotStyle' by NeverShoutNever started to bleed through the small speakers. "I own, well my father bought it for me, but technically I run it… Anyway, this small café down the street called 'The Tea Leaf Café' uses actual tea leaves, hence the name." He chuckled quietly and began to sing along with the chorus and the end of the song, just like he'd done the other night:

_'You might think I'm incapable Of loving a soul like yours You might think I'm a fool_

_For you_

_Cause girl you got style_

_And that's what I love about you_

_The way that you sit back and watch this grow_

_You got dreams_

_And therefore I believe in you_

_All the small town people with their big remarks_

_Ain't got jack to say about my movie star'_

Cody followed the last note all the way to the next line, but Raven cut in with her own quiet singing:

_'What are the odds of finding someone just like you_

_Tell me why I never wanted to go back home_

_I'm still falling for you today'_

The dumbstruck boy stood with his back facing the I-Home. His face was of complete and utter shock.

The quiet empath looked up. "What? He has a nice voice and… an interesting take on things…stop staring at me like that!"

Cody stopped staring of course.

So replacing his unmet staring contest with the Titan he walked swiftly over to her, placed both hands on the side of her face, and pulled the girl into a very deep kiss. Raven's hands went to the back of his neck to pull him closer as one of Cody's hand continued to hold Raven's face and the other was placed at the small of her back.

The half-demon pulled back and smiled. "And they say Christofer Drew doesn't have an effect on people."

"Y'know, I'm a musician, too."

"Yes, but he's _famous_."

"Wait, so I'm losing to a _famous_ musician?"

"Afraid so."

"Damn… who would of thought that you'd prefer musicians over thieves…" Cody chuckled and Raven's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She stepped out of his grasp and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I _doing_?"

"Well, you _were _saying how you'd rather have Christofer Drew as a boyfriend…" He frowned when she looked up and glared. "What? That's what we were just-"

"No, I'm talking about me being with you, Cody. It's not…right." **(A.N.: Right now. Do as I say, go put on the song 'Like A Knife' by Secondhand Serenade as you read these next few paragraphs, then when it ends put on your fav action song. Readers, Go!)**

There it was.

The words Cody had been fearing the whole time she'd been here in his home. He didn't know if she could hear, see, or feel the huge fissure that formed in his chest. It started to crack and grow and snap as she continued to look at him with apologetic eyes.

_Pathetic… That's all I am to her… Just going with whatever so that she could get home… So this is how it feels to be sucker punched in the chest… Nice._

"I don't… understand…" Cody ran a hand through his hair as tears started to form at the edges of his eyes. "Uhm… Can you," His voice broke. "Explain this to me, p-please?" He cleared his throat.

Raven crossed her arms and looked down. "I'm a hero, X. You're a thief. I shouldn't be with you. Ever. All of this was just… a mistake." She looked away and closed her eyes. "I should go." The violet-eyed girl began to walk away towards her room, but was stopped when Cody grabbed her wrist.

"It's not. It's not a… _mistake_." He shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not a thief, Raven. When was the last time I ever stole anything? Hmm? It was three years ago and that was to stop Slade! Please, just… don't go." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I…Love you…"

Raven pulled her wrist away. "But I don't love you, X. Understand now?"

Cody's breath caught and he dropped his arm as if he'd been electrocuted. "O…kay…" Now the tears started to spill. "Is it that kid?"

"What kid?" The violet-haired girl raised an eyebrow.

The broken teen ran a hand through his hair and left if there. "_Him_. The green kid! The one in your journal! The one that you're in love with!" Raven's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" Anger replaced her shock. "D-did you _read my journal_ when you went to my room?" He didn't answer. All Cody did was stare into space. He could hear voices and footsteps coming down the hallway outside his apartment.

The Titans found him.

"No, I don't love him. I never did. I just liked having someone to open up to with…" Raven shook her head. "It doesn't matter though. He feels the same way. Just needed someone to open up to."

"Ha, ha! Well, you sure are wrong about that!" Cody pulled away his vest and yanked off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Raven began to step away, but stopped as she saw the long red cuts that went from below his belt to the top of his shoulder across his back. "What happened?"

Cody turned back around and pointed towards the door. "The boy, who you are so convinced is not" He gritted his teeth, "_In love_ with you, saw me with the stuff I took from your room for you and _attacked_ me because he thought I hurt you, which I gave no inclination to."

The girl's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Why are you pointing to the door?"

The ex-thief sat back on his heels and faced the door. "Because your _love_ found me."

At that moment the door burst open and four teenagers ran in.

"Red-X."

* * *

**POV switch

* * *

**

"In the flesh." I said in an empty tone.

Honestly, how much could I care? She didn't love me like I thought she did. She lied, and now, the people I hated the most were in _my_ apartment.

I watched as all the Titans looked at the situation with confused expressions. I kind of had to agree. It looked pretty bad with me more than a few inches away from the girl of my afflictions… without a shirt… and my hair was disheveled… Shit.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with a shade of envy then hatred, and I wanted to laugh so bad, but I couldn't. It seemed impossible at the moment. I watched as Starfire stood next to Raven and began to pull her away. It was obvious now that neither of them would be participating in this _lovely_ exchange. Good. As much as she'd hurt me, I couldn't _stand _to hurt her.

I began to back away to the painting of a long dirt road surrounded by trees that covered the square shaped hole wear I kept an extra pair of gloves for my uniform. My spare belt was behind a bookcase in her library. Time to get creative.

I smirked.

"TITANS, GO!" _Show time._

I back-flipped over my favorite black arm charm and hit my fore-arm against the wall next to the painting.

The boy wonder threw one of those electro disks and I arched my back forward and spun to the side. I placed my fist at the bottom of the painting, ducked a sonic blast, jumped back up and slapped my palm in the center of the painting.

In an instant the shadows around the painting began to glow a bright red. I jumped over the chair once again as I waited for the twisting and clicking locks to release.

The grass stain ran towards me as a wolf and I dodged to side. The floor came closer and closer as I stuck my hands out. When my hands touched the cold wood, I pushed myself back and sideways. I jabbed my right heel into the ribs of the passing wolf. He flew back and collided with the wall of my kitchen giving it one hell of a dent.

Before my ass could hit the ground, my right arm pushed me up and into the air.

Right as I landed Robin came around with a punch to my jaw. I felt my head snap to the left and my body follow.

Perfect.

I followed the momentum of the blow by dropping to the ground, and swinging my left leg back and under the leader. He fell back with a loud _snap_.

A quiet whisk was heard as he threw a sleek bird-a-rang at me and as the painting swung away from the hole. I rolled to the wall, jumped up, and grabbed the two gloves. The 'X's on the back glowed and dimmed as they tightened and formed to my grip. _Here goes nothing._

Bird Boy got up, Mr. Tech loaded his arm, and grass stain got into battle position, ready to turn into animal. "What's wrong, X? Shocked into silence?" The masked pain-in-the-ass asked me. Then the grass stain made the biggest mistake anyone could ever make.

He spoke.

"More like pained into silence. Did ya find out that she doesn't love you, X?" Everyone froze except Raven. God, her eyes were just completely mesmerizing… "Beast Boy." When she spoke his name, even in warning, anger boiled inside me.

I snapped.

The kid didn't have time to transform as I lunged at him. My hands connected with his shoulders and I pushed him down to the ground as my knee met his stomach with so much force that I almost cursed. Now he transformed. He turned into the same creature that sliced up my back. I felt Robin's shadow loom over my head as he prepared to take me out from behind.

However, I was pissed.

Right as his foot was about to reach my spine, I turned to the right and grabbed his leg. His eyes widened and mind narrowed as I twisted his leg to the side and threw him into the kid. Cyborg came charged at me like a rhino and cocked his arm back for a punch. He put all his weight on his right side and threw his arm forward. It connected with my chest, but I fell back, pulling his arm with me, and kicked him over my head only to crash into the alien chick. _Shit! She wasn't even fighting!_ _I don't even want to fight _them_!_

They flew through the wall and towards the living room.

Grass stain moaned and groaned on the floor, and shifted back to his normal self. Shakily, he stood. Great. "I won't let you hurt Raven."

Oops.

My hand shot out and an 'X' plastered the kid to the wall. A few seconds later, my other hand was at his throat with an X-blade. Again in an empty tone, I spoke. "I never hurt her. I saved her from Maud's gang; if you knew your stuff you would know that they're the biggest crime gang in Jump. She would've been raped." He flinched and I heard Raven and Starfire gasp. Robin was coming too, and Cyborg was starting to stumble back in. But, I didn't care, so I continued.

"In a way, I'm sort of her hero." I laughed humorlessly. "Also, if you were to stop fighting and ask, I'm. Not. A. Thief. I own this place. I didn't steal it. Everything here was either a gift or was bought by me. The only thing I've ever stolen was this damned suit. I steal for the police, if that makes sense. It's fun to do. I get priceless artifacts and jewels before anyone else can. Then I put it back." I withdrew my hand and the X-blade shrunk back into the glove. "But that doesn't matter now."

I sprinted down the hall and into her library. I locked the doors once inside and began to make my way for the very last bookcase next to the wall of glass.

"You didn't tell me any of that because…?"

I felt like vomiting as worst pain I'd ever felt shot through my chest like a bullet train. I dropped to my knees next to the bookcase and shut my eyes tight. If I just sat there she'd go away.

Man, was I wrong.

She walked over to me and put a hand on my back and ran her finger along the spine of books I was about to run my finger over. Air hissed as the row of books slid over and the spare belt was revealed to me. I snatched it and buckled it around my waist. I stood and looked down at her. The tears reappeared as she looked up into my eyes. _Damn her…_

I placed my hands on each side of her face like I did this morning and kissed her lips one last time. I put as much passion and feeling as I could into this one small kiss, but she didn't reject me. Instead she responded like she did this morning. _The little liar…_

Stepping away from her, I set my jaw. "Because that would've ruined all the fun, love." I pressed the button on my belt and teleported away from my house, away from her, and away from the pain.

I ended up in the only place I could think of.

The usual spot.

Kelsey, Vlad, and Jasp all looked up.

"Cody…?" Kelsey put her hand on my shoulder and… I cried.

* * *

**THE END!

* * *

**

**Just kidding. I would be a total bitch if I ended it right there wouldn't I? Ha, ha! So tell me if you liked it, morphious444 I hope it had enough action, and Darkria that's what actually happened ha, ha, ha! **

**P.S. Everyone tell me in either a review or msg what song they listened too during the action-ness! I listened to '15 Steps' by Radiohead. It was perfect!**

**Catch ya later, **

**Table For Two**


	9. Truth Hurts Literally!

**Bon Jour! Sorry I'm just getting ready for my freshmen year by practicing for a class I was assigned, but I. Never. Signed. Up. For! Freakin' school district… Ah well, I'm here! Uhm, this is the next-to-last chapter. Obviously since I said that, chapter 10 will definitely be the final chapter unless I change my mind (not likely). I'm trying to get this story finished before school starts. Anyway, mail time!**

**JadeDarkness –**** yeah, I feel bad for him too. Oh well! He'll get over it! Ha, ha, ha! Aw doggie eyes! **

**IsabellaRoth –**** I know! She is a bitch! But there's a bitch inside all of us, Raven just decided to use hers quite a lot in the last chapter. So is it safe to say that your review was by far my favorite? Cuz it was. I love the fact that my characters are coming off perfectly to you guys! It makes me smile! Sort of…**

**RukiaRae –**** Really? You thought it was amazing? Awesome! I hoped you really liked it. I worked real hard on it, and it's awesome that you really enjoyed this chapter and story! No, I didn't really have fun in Tampa. :/ I went to this insane pizzeria that serves like stuffed pizza, but it made me sick, THEN I lost my Motion City Soundtrack wristband in the ocean, and I had to sleep on a futon. Although it made me feel like a college student, it really did a number on my back ha, ha, ha, so no, not really fun in Tampa. Thanks **** I'm glad I won't lose you as a reader.**

**PrincessxXxDarkness –**** I love it too! And now I love you! (in a non-passionate way) **

**Darkria -**** -sigh- I know… but I swear, imma try and make it happier! Is good going supposed to be sarcastic? 0_o**

**blackberryhunttress – ****Mmm… Skillet is such a wicked band! Seriously? A play list? That's badass! Especially if it's Skillet! Tell me, do you think Monster would be a good song for Raven about the whole inner-demon situation? **

**tenko12 –**** Tell that to Hollywood.**

**elainhac123 – ****I believe that as long as you think the song is right, then it is. Ha, ha, yeah I completely agree so I decided how it would've gone down:**

_**Beast Boy burst through the library doors. He stared in horror as Raven and Red-X leaned closer and closer until their lips finally met. **_

_** "R-Raven?" The two broke apart and the thief groaned and rolled his eyes.**_

_** "Beast Boy? What- What are you doing? How much of that did you see?" Raven slightly stuttered.**_

_** "Just enough." He turned to X. "You get out of here! Don't ever go near her again!"**_

_** "Cock block." And then he disappeared.**_

**That's how it would've been. (: **

**BG-13**** – Great, great song. I know right? That bitch! Ha, ha, ha!**

**CloudGazer15**** – Yeah, I know, it's ca-ra-zay! Here's the next chapter!**

**morphious444 –**** Sweet! And you're quite welcome :P**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't know what possessed you to think that I own Teen Titans, but it's obviously jacked up. I don't own it. Or anything else. If I did then the episodes would be insanely dramatic as you witnessed from the last chapter. Enjoi**

**Heroes**

** Chapter 9) Truth Hurts…Literally!**

** By Table for Two

* * *

**

"Because that would've ruined all the fun, love." And then he was gone.

I stared at the spot where Cody had just been standing a few seconds earlier.

It was gone. All gone. The warmth, the compassion, the protection, the envy, the hurt, the love… Everything that I'd felt from this man in the past few days was…gone.

How could I have done this? All he wanted was for me to open up to him; to be happy. His emotions were nothing but pure, and I cut them off.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Timid kept chanting in a hushed tone over and over in my head. She was pleading, but it wasn't for me obviously.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Robin stepped through the library's doorway and slowly made his way for my stiff and kneeling form. I guess Timid wasn't the only one who was mumbling apologies. Great.

"Lots of things, Robin." I put my head in my hands wishing that I had my cloak so I could pull the hood over my head. I was trying to hard to keep it together, but Robin's calm demeanor was making this extremely difficult.

"Like what, Rae?"

"Don't call me 'Rae'." I was dodging his question, and he knew it.

"Fine Raven." He sat down next to me and put a comforting around my shoulders. "Then I'll talk." He sighed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I just got off the phone with Chief Henderson. It turns out that Red-X," I flinched outwardly, but Robin ignored it, "was right. He was volunteered by a man named Braden Cassinger, apparently he's X's father." I nodded. "Anyway, crime bosses all over the city were getting worse and worse, and they needed someone to go undercover as a thief." Robin sighed again.

"Everything he told us was true. The only thing he actually _stole_ was the suit, and I'm not pressing charges on _that_. It's pointless… He actually uses it quite well…" He squeezed my shoulders once before he stood and began walking towards the door.

"So what? Was that your blessing or something?" It came out sharper than I intended, but I refused to take it back. "No," Robin opened the door, "You don't need any _blessing_, but there is a certain changeling that you need to speak with at some point. We're heading out. See you back at the tower, Raven." He walked through the door.

I inwardly flinched. _Great_. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A dark manifestation of a raven burst from the shadows of the room and engulfed me.

Chilling cold shot through me for only a few seconds then I was on the roof of Titans Tower.

Home.

* * *

**(A.N.: Time for a POV switch, but I'm not telling who, you'll just have to figure it out for yourself.)**

Tears started to trickle down my face slowly. This was the first time I'd cried since the first grade, and I hated it.

If only the hurt would go away. It was tearing me apart, as well as everyone else I saw. Jasper looked down in pity and Vladimir had a hand on my shoulder.

Cody just sat there with his head in his hands crying.

It was so upsetting. My best friend, who barely even cried when he broke his leg in the third grade, was crying his eyes out right in front of him. I hugged him closer.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay. It's okay. Calm down, Cody." He shuddered, but the tears continued to spill. "Please, Cody. Just tell us what happened. I don't like being in the dark you know that. I want to help you." I looked up to Vlad then to Jasp. I begged with my eyes for help.

Jasper walked to Cody's other side and knelt down next to him. "Cody, man, tell us what went wrong!"

Cody sat up and took a deep breath. "Okay. I woke up, she was there next to me messing with my shirt and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't want to here if you two did it!" Jasper jumped up and put up his hands defensively. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Jasper…idiot…". "Continue Cody."

Cody nodded and began again as if he'd never been interrupted. "I made a suggestive remark," Jasper groaned, "Then she threw me off the bed with her powers. I jumped across the bed, tackled her, then kissed her. After that I decided to make breakfast," I rolled my eyes. He can't cook whatsoever, so obviously this was what caused the disaster. "I turned on my I-pod and 'ShesGotStyle' came on. I sang the second verse and chorus, she sang the bridge. I kissed her again, and she started to tease me about not being like Christofer Drew, I said, 'who would've thought you prefer musicians over thieves'."

Now it was time, I decided, for me to interject. "But wait, okay, you're not a thief. I mean, not really, but you didn't _tell_ her that? I would think you would have."

"Kelsey, shut up. I'm getting to that. Anyway, that seemed to wake her up. She backed away from me and started talking about how we shouldn't be together and that she…" He seemed to choke on the next sentence. "Didn't…love…me…" Another shuddering deep breath. "So, I told her about the green kid," He looked at all of our confused faces.

Vladimir took a seat on Cody's right side. "Oh, the changeling has feelings for Ra-"

"Don't." I hissed.

He nodded. "For her?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I read it in her diary." He laughed humorlessly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. I was starting to get worried. He'd been like this for almost thirty minutes. When he teleported here, he just crumpled into a heap.

"Well, it's better then her telling it to your face…" Jasper rubbed the back of his neck nervously and I shot him a glare. "What'd she say, Cody?" I asked.

He turned to face me full on. His eyes scared me. They seemed to darken, and they were completely bloodshot. "She didn't believe me, but then I showed her the cuts," He looked at Jasp, "Which explains why I don't have a shirt," Jasp nodded, "right about then the other Titans got there, but the alien didn't fight, and neither did she. Instead, I took down the robot, the cock-ass leader, and the kid. I ended up spilling the whole truth about my _job_ to them." I nodded.

"Anything else?"

"She kissed me; I left." He hung his head.

"I'm gonna take a guess that she kissed you back meaning that she…?"

"Lied, yes."

"Great. So, what now?" I looked at everybody. Cody stood. "I don't know, Kels. I think I just want to take a walk for a little bit. I have to steal The Corner tonight before the H.I.V.E get to it, take care of that please." He ripped his gloves off along with his belt and tossed them to me. "The suits in the back compartment of my closet. The rips in the cloth should have connected back together by now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Only if you promise not to do anything stupid, dangerous, or reckless. Got it?" I smirked.

"Yes _mom_ I got it." He smirked back, but it faded quickly. "Vlad can I borrow a shirt?" Vlad nodded. He went to the backroom where we all kept extra clothes if we ever had to take Cody's shift for him. He came back in an instant and threw a My Chemical Romance shirt to him.

Jasper fell down into an armchair and in high-pitched with a lisp called out to Cody as he was heading out the door. "Have a good day, th-weetie! Make good choices!" The door slammed with a loud 'shut it Jasper', and then it was quiet.

Stretching, I stood up and walked to the computer. I went into Cody's Email and searched until I found the coordinates and times for tonight's 'heist'.

I snapped on the belt and teleported to the penthouse.

* * *

_Foolish boy. Where is he? He's not scheduled for anything until this evening. This card better will be worthless if he's not here to receive it. _I glared at the huge dent in the wall next to the cupboard. _That_ was coming out of his allowance. Along with the massive hole in the living room wall, hallway, and tea room wall.

I continued to walk around the penthouse taking in all the damage. Then I saw an electro disk casing on the floor.

Of course. The Titans were too stupid to understand that he wasn't actually doing anything _wrong._ _Ingrates._

A loud crash came from his room and I whirled around, grabbed my cane, and swiftly made my way for the boy's room.

As I stepped through the doorway I saw one of his friends on the floor cursing at the hundred-dollar lamp I had bought him for his birthday.

"Shit! I _always_ hit that damned lamp! Who in their right mind would even _buy_ that?" She rubbed her back tenderly.

"Ah, that would be me." I stepped forward and smirked as she shrieked and jumped to her feet. She looked at me for only a second before her kind features hardened. If I hadn't known her I would've actually been slightly discomforted by her icy glare and the shadow that was cast over her left eye as her brown and red hair fell to her shoulders causing her to look quite menacing.

"Mr. Cassinger."

"Have you seen my son? He seems to be…hiding. I need to have a chat with him about the damages he has caused to my penthouse."

Her glare didn't lessen. However she did shift her weight to one leg and then crossed her arms. "No, sir. I haven't."

"Really? Then why are you here? I assume it has something to do with the fact that my son isn't going to take part in the chief's orders tonight, so he gave you the order to take his place. Meaning, you've spoken with him today, yes?"

"Possibly."

I ground my teeth. She was trying my patience and she knew it. Clearing my throat, I spoke yet again. "I am in no mood to play games, Kelsey."

"Well I am. What do you call a father with everything in the world except a son because he constantly pushes him farther and farther away? I call him, Briar Cassinger." My eyes widened and I swung my cane. It connected with the girl's temple. She spun and fell to the ground.

I walked swiftly to her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Tell me where he is. _Now._" I ground out. Blood was slowing trickling down the side of her face. I lifted her into the air.

"Now _that_ I honestly don't know. But what does it matter? You'll just abandon him again."

I slammed her into his wall. "Hold your tongue, girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Since when do I take orders from posers?" Kelsey pulled her knees up to her chest and kicked me in the sternum. I fell back onto the floor. All the air in my lungs had disappeared as she flipped and landed with both of her knees dug into my abdomen.

"Why don't you understand that he needs more than just a crutch for money? He needs a _father_. Oh I'm sorry, that means someone who's there for support, love, and guidance."

"He doesn't need my help with that." I backhanded her across the face. The girl rolled into the wall, but sprang back up. "Right, because Maud refuses to let you feel any emotions at all, Mr. Cassinger."

I stopped.

"What?" Kelsey began to back away into the closet. "You heard me. I know about your underhanded dealing between Maud and Chief Henderson. I would say Cody, but it seems you just toy with him. Why?"

I snapped and kicked the girl in the stomach. She flew into the wall and the contents of his closet fell on top of her. "Why not?" I hissed.

I heard hissing and clanking then zipping.

She jumped up out of the closet in the Red-X uniform, flipped over my back, yanked on the mask, and then she threw a adhesive 'X' at me. It felt like a bullet train had just hit me as I was stuck to the wall.

"Because _sir_. Maud is a suicide case waiting to happen, Henderson has the Titans, and Cody needs you." She made her way for the balcony. Then she flicked her wrist causing a blue envelope to appear in her hand. _The card…_

"By the way, Mr. Cassinger, your son's birthday is _next_ month." Kelsey dropped the card to the floor and flipped me off before diving off the balcony.

* * *

Raven sat at the edge of her bed staring at the floor when a knock came to the door.

"Raven, it's me. Can I come in?" Beast Boy's voice echoed throughout the dark girl's room. She lifted her head up and walked to the door pulling up the hood of her cloak along the way. The door opened revealing only her face. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you, please." Raven nodded and slid the door open all the way letting the changeling step into the her room. He walked to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Have a seat." She muttered sarcastically to herself.

She sat in the lotus position in the middle of her bed after shutting her door. Raven looked up to Beast Boy with her eyes full with sadness for what was about to occur. "Okay, talk. I'm here." The changeling flinched at the phrase she used every time they talked things out with each other.

He reached forward and gently grabbed the empath's hand. Again, this is something that he always did when they talked, but this time, she noticed, he wasn't wearing gloves and he continued to rub soft circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Raven… I need to tell you something…I can't hold it back anymore, and you _need_ to know. I was going to tell you the day you disappeared, but you, well, disappeared." He chuckled nervously.

"Beast Boy…please, don't do this." Raven looked at their hands before softly pulling hers out of his grasp.

He didn't hide any of the hurt he felt as he spoke. "Why not, Raven?"

"Because you're going to ruin everything we have with what your about to say."

"Well then I'll shut up."

"Thank you, I just need to be-" Beast Boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Raven's mind shut down.

She leant into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The changeling put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer. He slowly opened his mouth and she did the same.

Then the whole Tower was filled with a shrill alarm.

The two Titans slowly pulled apart. Robin ran and pounded on Raven's door.

"Raven! There's trouble at Jump City Art Museum! Time to go!"

Beast Boy stood and motioned to her for the door. "Shall we go?"

Raven raised her hood and nodded not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling constantly down her cheeks.

Time to be a hero.

* * *

_Ow, ow, ow, ow… Damn father figure… He just _had_ to swing his cane. He didn't even do it in a fun way by yelling, 'You rotten kid!' ow! My leg!_

I ran down the hall of Jump City Art Museum with a slight limp. I got to the painting called the corner. "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman." I sang as I grabbed the painting off the wall. Thank God I put a timed dysfunction device on the security system. It should go back to normal after I leave.

"Stop right there- X?" _Shit._

I turned around to face the Titans. Oh how I hated that traffic light. So freaking annoying.

"Sure sure." I shrugged. All the Titans sat back and put their guard down. I saw Raven turn away. _Oh she is a liar…Liar, liar if we're keeping score then were all choirboys at best, intrusive and arrogant._

"Is this one of the 'fake heists' ordered by the chief of police?" Starfire asked me.

"Yeah. Uhm, I need to get back to that by the way. So if you don't mind…" I began to walk away when Robin put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't look like Cody…"

"Yeah dude, since when did X have boobs?"

My face reddened. "Okay, so off topic!"

Raven looked up at me. "Kelsey?" I groaned.

"The one and only… sort of…" I shrugged again. Cyborg looked around at each person. "Who's Kelsey?"

"Cody's best friend." Raven flinched. No one else noticed it except Beast Boy and me. I also noticed how his eyes never left hers. "So, he _was_ right." Everyone turned to me.

I walked to Raven and took off the mask. They all gasped. Oh yeah, the blood. "Raven, he loves you. Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about, and I know that you love him. Yes, even though you deny it, you love that green kid too, but always know that he'll always wait for you. He's not going to give up so easily." I gave her a quick hug and slipped on a mask. "See you kids later!" I saluted and teleported the hell out of there.

* * *

**Argh! I just want to punch Raven in her jeans right now! Anyone else? Rawr! Okay, so a nice little reviewer was left out cuz she reviewed AFTER I already wrote my responses, so I'm responding now!**

**ChesireGirl-106**** – I love you(in a non-passionate way)! That's so awesome! Are you for cereal or are you just yanking my chain? Nobody likes to get his or her chain yanked! **

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this! Next chapter should be the last! **

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two**


	10. HeroHeroine

**It's meeee! I just got back from six flags in St. Louis to see Just Kate, 2 A.M. Club, The Ready Set, and, of course, Never Shout Never! It was pretty damn amazing I must say, and my seats completely rocked! So that's why I haven't updated this past weekend. I'm updating now though cuz I start school Wednesday. Bleh. Anyway, this is the last, final, end, finale, concluding, but most awesome chapter of 'Heroes'. I would update on my other stories, but people refuse to review them, so it's just kinda like, 'yeah I don't really feel like continuing this cuz no one will actually READ it.' But I'm grateful to all of those who stuck with this story all the way through and who reviewed all the time! Haha I keep making this sound like the last day of summer camp! Here are my responses to reviews:**

**blackberryhunttress –**** ha! I thought so hahaha. And yes, feel free to do so. I hate his guts, so his abrupt death will be no burden on my conscience.**

**Concolor44 –**** ! I love you and your whole review reviewerperson! Gotta love a good yarn and this one is tight? Yeah, okay, I give up. What the hell does that mean? Ha, ha, ha.**

**BG-13 –**** Yeah, I know what you mean. I used to be all BBxRAE all the way, (which I still am) but for the moment I'm just, Red-X and Raven forever! **

**CheshireGirl-106 –**** I love your review soo effing much! It makes meh smiles! By the way, Kelsey's my fav too ha ha ha. Enjoy this chapter please!**

**CloudGazer15 –**** Then wait no more!**

**Darkria –**** Awesome! No mean sarcasm pointed at me! Ha, ha! Looks like someone's catching on to my parting line… Ha, ha, ha! I absolutely adore that!**

**Rachel**** – I am don't you worry!**

**RukiaRae –**** Thank you, RukiaRae! Nah, it's not your fault Tampa sucked for me. It's just that I'm more of a stay in my room and not talk to anyone unless I'm being forced to kind of person. Yeah, I was tired of Red-X ALWAYS being the bad guy, so one day I thought, 'what if he does it for the police, for like undercover set ups? Righteous!'. That's pretty much how it went down! And congratulations! You don't have to be in suspense anymore! Here we are! Last chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Teen Titans or Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Hope you like this! Enjoi**

**Heroes**

**Chapter 10) Hero/Heroine**

**By Table for Two**

"Are you positive?"

"Sadly, yes."

Cody hung his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Great. My own father is dealing under the table…" The look of sorrow that had been on his face for the past five hours had now been replaced by a look of pure disgust. "Kelsey, how long did you know this?"

Kelsey shifted her gaze to the side and spoke in a quiet voice. "Since you thirteenth birthday party… I overheard a conversation between him in Maud in the den from his cell phone. I was going to tell you, but you just looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin your birthday." Cody sighed and walked over to Kelsey and took the rag from Vladimir's hand that had been staunching the blood flow from the wound his own father had caused that had started to bleed once again.

"Okay…why didn't you tell me any other time?"

"Never came up." Cody rolled his eyes, but then he laughed. "You idiot, if you had just told me before now, then this," He gestured to Kelsey's bruised and bloodied body. "Could've been avoided."

Now it was Kelsey's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh shut up."

Vladimir chuckled and sat next to Kelsey taking her hand in his. **(A.N.: I thought there should be some lovey-ness between two other characters besides the obvious Starfire and Robin, and Cody and Raven. So now we have shipper Starbin, Codven, and everyone's favorite, Kelsimir. XD )** "You are _too_ impulsive sometimes, Kelsey." She laughed and sat back.

"Yeah, but _I_ wasn't the one who started this little tuft. _He_ swung the cane, not me."

Cody shook his head and dropped the rag. "That's it." He stood up and grabbed the Red-X uniform. "I think it's time for daddy and I to have some _bonding _time. Wouldn't you say so, guys?" He slipped on the uniform and mask.

"Ha, ha! Sweet! It's about your old man wised up!" Jasper smacked his hand on Cody's back.

Vladimir shook his head, but smiled. "I hope you catch that on film. I wanna watch it. Oh, but hey, don't forget our gig tonight. It's at five in the Poet Café. Don't be late." Cody nodded and was about to teleport away, but Kelsey stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Cody?" She gave him a quick hug and stepped back. "Kick his ass for me, please. I didn't have enough time yesterday." Kelsey winked, and, with a quick laugh, he was gone.

* * *

It began to rain as I walked out onto the roof. I couldn't believe it. Today had been so sunny, but now, the sky was hurling buckets of rain down. It reminded me slightly of the day she had disappeared.

I had been so worried.

Now she's back, and I couldn't be happier. I still was trying to comprehend that I had finally kissed her, and she'd kissed me back. It was better than I had imagined, but…something was off.

Today, she had barely talked to me, let alone looked at me. She just stayed inside her room all day. Except for now. Now, my love stood at the edge of the roof staring up into the rain. I walked forward and stood next to her.

"Hey, Rae."

"Hello, Beast Boy." I interlaced my fingers with hers as we stood there. She froze at the contact. I looked over to see her stare at our hands. Water droplets clung to every one of her features. I didn't know if she was crying or not. At least, not until I looked up and saw her eyes. They were red, blood shot, and puffy.

Acting on instinct I pulled her into a soft hug. "It's okay, Rae…"

She shook as sobs racked through her body. I held her tighter in my arms and I tried not to shiver as gusts of cold wind blew by and brought sheets of rain along with them.

I wanted to help her. I really did. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make her feel better, but I knew it wasn't me that _she_ wanted.

It was him.

Soft tears began to descend down my own face as I held her.

Then she started to speak. "I'm so sorry, Beast Boy…" Of course her empathic powers had picked up on my own feelings. Great. She stepped back and tried to calm herself. I watched as Raven hugged herself and looked out into the rain. "I'm sorry I lied to you." _Crack. Did she hear it? A huge fissure formed in my chest and it hurt like hell._ "I love you, but…I love him more…"

Tears were falling, it felt, almost as fast as the rain down my cheeks. "Why?" I heard my own voice crack. "Raven, I could give you so much more. I could be there for you, when he can't. I wouldn't fail."

"I'm sorry. I want to be with him. When I'm not, it's just…I feel broken beyond repair. What I did was wrong. Now, I don't even know where he is…"

I watched as she began to turn away and head for the door. "I'll always love you, Beast Boy, but it will always be him." She walked into the tower and headed down to her room. Instead of following like I normally would've done, I sank to my knees and just stared out into the rain.

I didn't know how long I had been there, and I didn't care, but all of a sudden I was sprang back into reality as I heard the tower's alarm signal.

* * *

"Yes, yes, Wanda. Just tell him, I'm in a meeting." Briar Cassinger walked into his office carrying a manila file folder in his hands. He shut the door with his foot and kept his eyes glued to the contents in front of him as he walked to his desk.

"Hey, pops." Briar stopped; his head snapping up to his desk. There was his son in his Red-X suit sitting in _his _chair with hisfeet propped up on _his_ desk. "Dodging meetings as per usual?" He leaned even farther back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing here, Cody? Didn't you understand by all the bruises on your friend that I haven't been in the best of moods? Now go away, son. I have business to attend to." Cody shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Is that how you think you should treat your only son? Pathetic. Oh," He snapped his fingers. "Speaking of Kelsey, she told me something very interesting this morning… Something about you and your…connections." Briar froze. The girl had ratted him out. Oh she was going to pay. He would make Maud make her wish she had never been born…

"Thinking about sending Maud out to fetch Kelsey?" Briar looked up again with a questioning gaze. "Don't even try it, _daddy_." Cody nodded to the corner of the office.

On the floor lay an overweight man in his late forties in a wife beater and batman boxers. He was slightly bald with numerous gold chains and rings decorating his neck and fingers. His arms were tied behind his back with duct tape over his mouth. Also, Briar had noticed, the man was out cold.

"Damn…" He breathed.

"Watch the language, pops. You don't want me to take after a bad influence now do you?" Briar threw down the manila folder and crossed the room to where his son was. "You no good, damned, child!"

Cody flipped out of the chair and jumped onto his father's shoulders, driving him into the floor. He sat on his father's back. "Sorry dad, but I've long learned to ignore anything you've ever said. So now I can't help but wonder…what really happened to mom?" The man flipped over, grabbed Cody, and slammed him into his desk.

"The woman was insane. She did nothing, but stay home. She was useless. Of course she didn't _accidentally _die in the fire. _I_ put her there, and _you_ were supposed to be there, but you just keep. Running. Away!"

Cody growled. He had never heard the truth about the loss of his mother ten years ago, but now that he did, his father was going to pay. "NO!" Cody kicked his father in the chest. He leapt from the desk and pounded his father furiously.

He flipped him over his shoulder and onto Maud's sleeping form. "I hate you so much. Have fun in jail, Briar." With one last strike, Briar was unconscious. Cody saw the time and ran to the broken desk and picked up a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a message saying that these two men were to be taken to jail immediately.

Walking back to his desk, Cody picked up the office phone and hit the button that was on every office phone in Jump City before teleporting away; The Titan alert.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the scene five minutes later. They found the two men on the floor, and the note. "Well looks like there wasn't much to do here, guys. X already took care of this." Robin spoke slowly. He crumpled up the note and threw it aside. "Okay, Titans. JCPD are on their way to pick them up, and I'm getting kind of hungry. Where to?"

Cyborg stepped forward. "Yo, I got an idea. I heard there was supposed to be this band playing tonight at the Poet Café! I also heard they have amazing food! Sound good?"

"That sounds most enjoyable!" Starfire flew to her boyfriend's side and hugged him close. "Does it not, Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Yeah, Star it does. Sounds like a plan. Let's go, guys."

All the Titans left the office building and made their way to the Poet Café. As they walked in, loud music met their ears and they had to shout to the waitress for their drink orders.

They all sat and listened to the music until Starfire gasped. "Look friends!" She pointed to band on the stage. There was a girl playing a black and purple guitar with brown hair that went to her shoulders that was streaked with red, a boy with black spiky hair and green eyes singing, another boy with brown hair and hazel eyes playing bass, and finally a boy playing drums with sapphire blue eyes and black disarrayed hair.

"It's Cody a-and Kelsey! Man, I didn't know they had a band! Raven did you know that?" Cyborg turned to his little sister and raised an eyebrow.

Raven slowly nodded as she watched the teens in front of her. Beast Boy looked away. He couldn't stand to watch all this unfold.

The song ended and Kelsey looked up into the audience. As soon as she spotted the Titans, her eyes widened to an impossible state. She ran back to Cody, pulled him away from the drums and up to the mic.

* * *

"What are you doing, Kels?" Cody turned to his best friend. Kelsey smiled and jerked her head towards the right. Confused, he looked out into the crowd and saw her. **(A.N.: Oh God! That was cheesy! Lord smite me now!) **"No way…" A small smile started to form and then turn into a smirk at the sight of Raven.

He looked at all of his friends getting their word in before he nodded to Kelsey as Vladimir sat down behind the drums.

He went to the mic and looked down at the audience. "So this song is for a girl that I thought I was her hero, but it turns out that she was actually mine. She was my heroine. This is Hero/Heroine. Here we go, Sunshine." He winked at Raven and she began to smile.

"Ha, ha! Sweet!" Kelsey laughed and began to play guitar and Cody grabbed one of Vlad's extra guitars and began to play as Vladimir came in on the drums. Jasper started soon and Cody started to sing without losing eye contact with Raven.

'It's too late baby There's no turning around

_I got my hands in my pockets _

_And my head in the clouds_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

_You wanna get inside_

_Well you can get in line_

_But not this time'_

Cody smiled at Raven and she smiled back. Robin and Starfire got up and left the table to go and dance with everyone else in the café. Cyborg left as well and Beast Boy just glared with his arms folded at Cody.

'Cause you caught me off guard

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero_

_And you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize _

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal _

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero'_

Vladimir picked up on the drums as Jasper plucked the strings on his bass harder and Kelsey and Cody sped up on their guitars.

'And you are my heroine

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown _

_But then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated _

_I was so jaded'_

The song slowed down dramatically. Cody clenched his eyes shut in pain and began to sing softly.

'And you caught me off guard Now I'm running and screaming'

All the music seemed to stop. Everyone froze on the dance floor and Raven looked at Cody as he smiled. Kelsey laughed and went to the mic. "HERE WE GO!"

'I feel like a hero And you are my heroine

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest_

_Sin'_

Raven stood from her chair and walked to the back of the dancing crowd as both Cody and Kelsey started to sing.

'I feel a weakness coming on

_(I feel like a hero)_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown _

_(And you are my heroine)_

_Then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_(Did you know that your love is the sweetest sin)_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_I feel a weakness coming on_

_(I feel like a hero)_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong _

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_(And you are my heroine)_

_Then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_(Did you know that your love is the sweetest sin)_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

The song faded out and everyone burst into applause. However, Cody didn't seem to notice as he dropped the guitar and leapt from the stage. He sprinted all the way to Raven and picked her up, then spun her around in the biggest hug he'd ever given her.

As he set her he softly cupped her cheek. "Well, Sunshine?"

"Seriously. Stop calling me that." Raven pulled Cody down into a deep, and tender kiss. The dark haired teen smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite girl. She slid her hands into his hair and began to lightly run her tongue along his bottom lip. Cody chuckled and pulled back slightly.

He looked down at the girl of his love and spoke. "I love you, Sunshine."

Raven laughed slightly and looked up to his eyes. "I love you, too, Cody."

"Ha, ha, by the way," Cody leaned down and gave her lips a small peck. "You are a terrible liar, Sunshine."

"I know. But I'm not exactly about to change that, dear hero." She rolled her eyes. "Mhmm…" Cody leaned back down and captured her lips once again.

"PDA!" Kelsey yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, man, try to keep it at a PG-13 rating!" Jasper laughed as Cody removed one of his arms from Raven's waist and flipped them all off.

Beast Boy looked away until a smiling blonde walked up to him. "Hey, B. Mind if I have a seat?"

His head shot up. "Terra?"

"Yeah?" He smiled weakly.

"Of course, Terr."

Robin walked up to Cody and Raven as they broke apart. "So, Cody. The Titans and I were wondering…do you wanna join the team?" He held out a yellow communicator and Cody raised an eyebrow as he tightened his arm around his love's waist. He looked to his friends and they were all nodding vigorously.

"Depends, can I keep the suit?"

The masked leader laughed. "Yeah, you can keep the suit."

"Then sure! Why the hell not!" Cody grabbed the comm. Unit and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh most joyous of days! I cannot wait! You and friend Raven _must_ join Robin and I on the dating with doubles!" Starfire clasped her hands together.

"Uhhh…sure?" Starfire and all the Titans started to laugh at his expression as Cody was pulled up into a hug.

Vladimir walked over to Kelsey and wrapped his arms around her and they both looked over at a pouting Jasper. "What's your problem?"

Jasper walked up to them crossed his arms then he jerked his thumb toward Raven and Cody. He spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Because now we really do have to buy more condoms!"

"JASPER!"

* * *

**The End.

* * *

**

**I hope you liked this! I really enjoyed the ending! Ha, ha, ha! I love all my reviewers and I wish you all a good day!**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

** Okay, so I have to thank ****blackberryhunttress ****for this **_**brilliant**_** idea! Uhm, they asked a question, and even though I already answered it, I felt like sharing it with my readers. Here is their question:**

** "Is there going to be a sequel?"**

** So now is when I ask you readers if you would like me to make a sequel. If I do I can tell you now that it will involve the unfolding of Terra's return, a furious father teaming with a furious ex-master of one of the Titans, Terra/BB action, Rob/Star action, obviously Cody/Rae, a new couple that'll enter, which is Jasper/Charlotte, plus Vladimir/Kelsey, and maybe even some Cy/Bee for flavor, and of course I've decided that there's gonna be some rocky tension between Cody and Raven. Oh and I just might make a Terr/BB/Raven/Cody love rectangle (because they're better than squares :P). **

** I wasn't really thinking of adding a sequel, but the more I think about it the better it sounds. But of course I want everyone's opinion. **

** So I'm starting a poll on my profile. The poll question is this:**

'**Should I, or should I not make a sequel to 'Heroes'?' I really want you're guys' opinions. So after you read this, go to my profile, find the poll and click away! No pressure though. But let me know by Friday. After Friday, I'll either start the sequel or I'll just forget the idea. **

** I'll let you go now. Just be sure to check the poll please.**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table for Two **


End file.
